Sing To Me
by Everything once
Summary: AU / Skins never happens. Effy and Naomi are at university together, while Emily is a mysterious rock singer at a local pub.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Naomy/Emily  
Rating: K  
Warnings: Swearing and maybe a bit of "art" later who knows...

Summary: AU Skins never happens. Effy and Naomi are at university together, while Emily is a mysterious rock singer at a local pub.

Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing...

Chapter One

***** ****Naomi's thoughts*****

God, why am I there once again? Every fucking night it's the same thing I try to stay at the flat to work on my politics courses but Effy is taking me out and when we come back we're so out of our face that we don't even reach our beds most of the times.

Every fucking night!

"Naomi! Can you at some point of the night try to look less depressed?"

"I'm not fucking depressed it's just that I still have a lot of work to do, so I don't think that coming to this bar at this point of the night is not such a good idea! It's almost 4AM now."

"Naomi, live a little. We're student it's a part of our formation to e out and that drunk now, plus I still got loads of pulls so the night is definitely not over!"

We still are on the queue to this pub when she takes her pills bag. She takes one and then puts the other one on her tongue and shows it to me. I come closer to her and when I'm about to kiss her I take the pills in my hand and then swallow it.

"In your dreams Stonem!"

"You can't even Imagine Campbell!"

"Why are they so many fuckers there?"

"The missing pieces I guess."

"We might need to put you on meds again Eff cause you're not making any sense right now."

"It's a rock band and they're playing in this pub almost every night from 3 to 5 AM or so, they're pretty good exactly and they're the reason why everyone's there. I've a feeling that you'll love them..."

"Why?"

She winks at me and then we enter the pub. It's pretty small and dark but very crowded. The music is loud at the moment but when I look at the stage, it's empty. I look at Effy but I don't even need to ask ... Sometimes it's scary how easily she can read my mind.

"They're probably taking a little break. I'll go get some drinks, vodka as usual?"

"Yeah, i'll be outside working on my cancer."

"Enjoy."

I make my way to the back door of the pub. As soon as I'm outside the fresh air hits me and I'm relieved, i don't really like to be in a crowded place.

"Any chance you got a second fag for me? I don't feel like going inside again."

I almost jump from shock, I was so sure to be alone there. When I look at her I see a small red-haired girl, she got brown eyes and her smile is radiating, she's hot, like really hot. She's wearing a skinny jeans, some converse, and a Kings of Leon Shirt. I give her a fag and light it, she starts to smoke without looking at me or talking at me. It's strange cause most of the time I prefer when people don't take interest in me, but right now I don't know why buy I need her attention.

"Sex on fire?"

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry it's just that I love this song, the vibes are amazing and ..."

"Yeah, sure. Sorry but I have to go back inside, I'm kind of waited there. Nice to meet you."

She's almost inside when I shout :

"Naomi, my name is Naomi."

"Good, see you inside."

When she's inside I sight. Fuck, it's official i suck at human interactions. I shouldn't be allow in society.

A few minutes later I'm back inside, I easily spot Effy, I just need to find a bunch of horny boys.

"You seems even more upset now!"

"It's nothing. Eff, can we go home now?"

"Home, no girls you need to stay there a bit more."

I'm about to tell this boy to shut the fuck up when I realise that he has his hands on Effy hips, which means that she likes him a lot otherwise he'll suffer from broken arms right now.

"Oh, Naomi, this is Cook. He's a drummer."

"Yep, that's me. I'm also a sex machine if you want to give it a chance blondie, feel free to ask ..."

"You wish..."

"Sorry Cook but Naomi won't probably be interested, well except maybe if you can introduce her to your sister or mother or ..."

"No fucking way Blondie! Thumbs up for the lezza!"

"Fuck you!"

"Thought you weren't interested."

Then we all heard a sexy cough and the sexiest voice I've ever heard saying :

"Cook for fuck sake stop shagging god knows who and come here we kind of need you on stage like right now!"

"Alright, alright Emilio keep it in your pants I'm coming! Babe see you after the show and Blondie if you find a girl while I'm on stage feel free to take pictures!"

I want to protest but Cook is already on stage. I quickly look at Effy to realise that she's looking at him with a smile on her lips. Strange, Effy Stonem interested by a boy like not just for a shag but for a bit more.

"Interesting!"

"What?"

"You, and the way you're looking at him. It seems that you're even more mysterious that I've thought miss Stonem."

"Shut up."

It was at this exact moment that everything around me has changed. But it wasn't just for me, or at least I don't think so because everyone around seems to be concern by only one thing: the small red-haired girl on stage. Her voice is one of the most amazing thing I've ever heard, it's husky, hot as fire. She's moving and singing on stage like a fucking goddess, it's a bit strange cause just before singing she was looking shy and almost stressed to be eated by the crowd, and in one second she has transformed to become this amazing Rock Star.

I can't take my eyes away from her and I'm pretty sure that my mouth is totally open right now and my tongue is probably on the floor but i don't really care, she's all I care about.

"Interesting! Seems that I'm not the only one mysterious there, well even in your thoughts are pretty obvious right now Naomi!"


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Naomy/Emily  
Rating: K  
Warnings: Swearing and maybe a bit of "art" later who knows...

Summary: AU Skins never happens. Effy and Naomi are at university together, while Emily is a mysterious rock singer at a local pub.

Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing...

Chapter Two

***** ****Naomi's thoughts*****

One hour or so later, the dream was over. The goddess, I mean Emily and her band have left the scene.

"Do you think you can manage to walk now, or do I have to carry you? Cause Cook is over there and he has been trying to fix your attention for almost 5 minutes now and I think ..."

I just look at him and realise that Emily is with him.

"SURE !"

"Addicted much already ?"

"Fuck you Stonem"

"Relax Campbell, I've never ever seen a girl able to resist your charm, well except me that is but that just cause I know that you are too much for me!"

"Just realised that it was way much better when you weren't talking!"

"So conversation is not important for you?"

"Shut up!"

"I guess not then."

I was about to respond when I've realised that w were now at a table with Cook and all the band, which include of course Emily.

"So guys those fucking fit babes are Effy and Naomy! Babes this is my band, well Emilio one but we like to share, right Emilio?"

"Fuck off Cook!"

"So basically here is Thomas, Freddy, Panda, JJ, Emilio and I, well known as the missing pieces."

"The missing pieces? Why?"

"You think too much Blondie it's just a name!"

Effy is now on Cook's lap and he already has his hands under her dress, classy. Well, me I'm sat between Freddy and Thomas. Thomas seems to be in couple with this strange blond girl, Koala or something ... On the other side Freddy seems pretty interested by me ...

"So Naomi, right? Your boyfriend isn't there tonight?"

Effy and Cook now are laughing, well at least it makes us able to take a bit of air during their kissing marathon!

"Well actually I don't have a boyfriend."

"Good."

"Yeah really good considering that I'm all about girls!"

Freddy looks like he's about to faint, Koala and Thomas are to in love to notice, Effy and Cook keep laughing, and JJ doesn't even look at me now and Emily is blushing. Great now I've scared her. Nice one Campbell.

"So now everyone knows that Blondie over there is a muff muncher, nice, what do you say Emilio?"

"I...well...I...nice, I mean cool, as long as you're happy with it."

"Of course i'm happy with it!"

"Well... then ... yeah it's just that ..."

"Statistics says that most of the person ..."

"JJ, it's okay. Excuse my boyfriend he's rambling from time to time..."

Saturday 17th September, 4:47 AM, official time of death for Naomi Campbell. It's official, I'm dead now ... I mean what the fuck, how can she be in couple with such a weirdo?

I can't believe it. She's so ... and he's so ... it can't be possible, not even in another reality!

"Naomi, are you alright you seems a bit ... well away ... I know that you're young and well fit obviously but you might need to see a doctor, health is something serious and ..."

"JJ it's ok we get it."

"Sorry Emily, you're alright."

"I'm sorry, I need to go out for a bit, you know fresh air and ... things... sorry"

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No thanks Eff, it's fine, just need a fag."

A fag my ass, I need to leave as far and as soon as possible. I'm falling to hard for this girl, it can't be good, especially considering that she's in couple with that mong!

I'm almost running now, I can't stand there, I can't see them like that.

I'm outside for almost 10 minutes when the backdoor opens. I'm pretty sure that it will be Eff, but I'm surprised to spot Cook.

"You could at least act like if you weren't that deceived that I'm not red-haired!"

"What? No ... I ... It's just ..."

"No need to explain yourself, i get the feeling, first time i've met her i've been feeling pretty much the same ..."

"She can do that?"

"And way much more. This girl is an angel and a diamond at the same time, but she's the only one in the room that doesn't have a clue about that."

"How come?"

"Shit family I guess. And pretty much a shit life as well. But don't get me wrong this girl is strong. She just need to be away from the drama for a bit, even if i'm not sure that she'll be happy like that."

"You don't make much sense now."

"I know, but it's not my place to told you her story."

"I guess. This JJ guy, is he nice?"

"Of course, he's probably the sweetest guy on earth."

"Good."

"Yeah, but sometimes it's not enough Blondie."

"I don't know, I ... well most of the time ... well honestly I've never been in a relationship, it's just a long list of one night stand I guess."

"So when a shag is a shag ... yeah I used to know that song too."

"And what has make you change ?"

"Honestly, and please don't laugh ... Effy ... that girls is different so if I have to change it must be for such an amazing girl. It might be soon but I'm ready to change if it's for her."

"Whoah, but does Effy know that ?"

"Nope. I know it's soon and I don't want to scare her, so for the moment it's just something between you and I Blondie."

"Why, I mean we only just met!"

"Cause you and I are just a lot alike, i don't need weeks to realise that, I just have to look at the way you look at Emilio to know that! You've seen her for the first time tonight, but you look like if you have been seeing her for years."

"Really. So you're all seeing just like Eff?"

"Nope, you're just to obvious Blondie."

I'm about to respond when the backdoor opens again, my heart almost froze when I realise that it's her.

"So it's freezing there and I guess that this is my leaving signal. Blondie do what you think is right."

"Ok."

"Can I sit with you for a bit?"

"Of course. Want a fag?"

Then she just looks at me in the eyes before whispering :

"Never wanted anything more in my life..."

_**That's it for now, I'll update as soon as possible this story. Not sure for the other stories I've a bit of writer block for them don't really know why...**_

_**Well anyway if you've liked it, or not actually, please just tell me by reviewing it, it means a lot for me. Thanks! **_


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Naomy/Emily  
Rating: K  
Warnings: Swearing and maybe a bit of "art" later who knows...

Summary: AU Skins never happens. Effy and Naomi are at university together, while Emily is a mysterious rock singer at a local pub.

Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing...

Chapter Three

***** ****Naomi's thoughts*****

One hour or so later, the dream was over. The goddess, I mean Emily

Then she just looks at me in the eyes before whispering :

"Never wanted anything more in my life..."

I kept looking at her eyes for almost 2 minutes and then I gave her a fag. When her fingers have touched mine i've felt my whole body shiver.

"Thanks."

"It's only a fag."

"I'm sorry. Back inside I wasn't shocked or disgusted or anything but ..."

"It's ok, a lot of people react like you when i told them that i'm gay. I don't want people to be ok with it or anything, i just want them to treat me like a normal person cause i'm normal."

"You seems special though, but Naomi belive me i'm ok with you being gay it's just that ... well ... in fact ..."

"Emily it's ok, really i get it."

"NO! I have nothing against it believe me, the thing is that i've never met someone so free to talk about it, you didn't even seemed scared or anything, it was like saying that you were blond or anything..."

"Emily, in my life a lot of people have hated me and judged me, so now I don't care so if people want to do that I might at least help them by giving them a reason to do so, that's it. What i'm doing in my personal life is nobody else business."

"Wish I could say the same..."

"Of course you can."

"No, not really. Anyway ..."

"JJ seems nice."

"Oh ... well he is, he is really one of the kindest person on earth, I'm so lucky to have him in my life actually. Well him and everyone from the missing pieces."

"You really like your band."

"They're not just a band for me, they're my family."

"Effy is my family."

"Then she is lucky too I guess."

While saying that she was wearing one of the sweetest smile i've ever seen. But she was also shivering. God i'm stupid it's freezing cold there she must be about to die with her simple shirt. So I put my jacket on her shoulders.

"Thanks, but you're gonna be cold now."

"Oh no believe me, I'm far from being cold."

That is really true considering that my body is almost on fire now, having her that close is almost too much for me. Our eyes locked for a bit and we are both coming closer and closer.

"Naomi I can't ..."

She whispers so down that i almost missed it.

"Emily it's ok ..."

"I just can't..."

While saying that she keep coming closer to me, our lips were only millimetres away when i heard the backdoor opening. I almost haven't move, but Emily was almost one meter away from me now. Of course it's JJ.

"Emily, I'm kind of tired now plus tomorrow we have to wake up early cause we're spending the day with my parents, so I guess it's time for me to go. I can walk you home if you want to, Naomi it was a real pleasure to meet you."

"Thanks ... I guess."

"Well you're right JJ, I'm coming thanks. Naomi it was nice meeting you."

"Yeah. See you soon I guess."

"Yeah sure."

After there departure, I was feeling so empty that I wasn't even able to stand and go back inside. That's probably why almost 30 minutes after Effy has found me there, alone and pretty much lost in my thoughts.

"A peny for your thoughts."

"Not enough Stonem."

"You always ask for too much too soon Campbell ..."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Come on, I'm not fucking blind, you were almost eating her with your eyes while she was on stage."

"I wasn't."

"I know, truth is that you were fucking her but I was trying to be a bit more romantic I guess."

"Shut up. Maybe that for once Effy Stonem you haven't got all the answers..."

"You neither Campbell, and it's probably the reason why you're outside, alone and freezing. Talk to me, I'm bad at talking but I'm good at listening..."

"I don't know Eff, she is ... well she is different, and the strangest thing is that it makes me different as well. It's fucking crazy, I never stay with anyone long enough to feel anything, and i've only just met her and i've already felt so much. I must be crazy ..."

"It's called growing up."

"Really? Well it sucks then. I ... I don't know how to say it ... I ..."

"You like her."

"Yeah, but she is ... well she's not ... but we ... we were about to kiss, and it wasn't just me, I can swear that i've seen lust in her eyes and then her stupid boyfriend just came and now she's away and it's fucked, and i'm fucked too ... Gosh i even start to sound like him."

"Believe me you're far from that; Naomi like i've said you want too much too soon. Just give her some times and if this is really supposed to happen then it will."

"You sure?"

"Naomi, all my life i've seen people around me, and probably me as well, wasting their life trying to control it but the thing is that life is just life, nothing more nothing less, it can be the hell and bliss or nothing at all, you just have to accept it."

"Woahh Stonem you impressed me there, guess that studying psychology makes you change a lot. Let's not think about it for a bit, we're still young so let's go inside, drink way too much, probably puck on the street and sleep on the couch!"

"Well Campbell i've to admit that your electoral program is tempting, well except that i won't sleep with you tonight, might give a chance to that crazy guy named Cook."

"Good, he's nice."

"Woahh, you like him then?"

"Well if he treats you good and can deal with your crazyness, then we can say so!"

"Shut up Campbell!"

_**Please Read and reviewed so I can know what you really thought about it. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Naomy/Emily  
Rating: K  
Warnings: Swearing and maybe a bit of "art" later who knows...

Summary: AU Skins never happens. Effy and Naomi are at university together, while Emily is a mysterious rock singer at a local pub.

Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing...

Chapter Four

***** ****Naomi's thoughts*****

The day after Effy and I are still trying to recover from our epic night. Finally she has slept there cause she was totally out of her tits and Cook and I have decided that maybe it was better for her to stay there last night.

Now we both are lying on the couch, completely exhausted, Effy is even wearing sunglasses.

"Naomi can you please turn the tv off, I can almost heard them in my fucking head!"

"Whoahh someone got a tough night!"

"Even worse, Campbell I'm telling you now it's the last time I'm drinking that much!"

"It's only the third time you're saying that this week but why not."

She was about to respond when I hear the bell ringing. Considering the state of Effy I'm the one who open the door. I must say that I'm quite shocked to find Cook there with a bag full of pastries and a huge smile on his face.

"Whoahh she got you whipped and for good!"

"Shut up."

"Who it is?"

"Casanova i guess ..."

"What?"

"I mean Cook. Come in, she's in the living room, but don't speak too loud... I'll be in the kitchen preparing the breakfast."

"Thanks."

***** ****Effy's thoughts*****

"Hi."

"Hi, how are you doing Courtney Love?"

"Fuck, I was that bad?"

"Well pretty much yeah except that you were way much hotter babe!"

Cook slowly approach the couch and kneels down in front of me, then he surprises me by slowly putting some of my hairs behind my ears and he also takes my sunglasses away.

"Way much hotter like that!"

"Thanks I guess."

I take his head in my hands and collide our lips together, I must say that he is an amazing kisser. Lots of practice I guess. At first it's slow and pretty romantic but really soon it's way much heated and soon he is lying on top of me on the couch. We keep kissing and touching pretty much everywhere for a bit when we are interrupted by a loud cough. I turn my head at the door to find a very smiling Naomi in the doorway.

Let's just say that if my eyes were guns she will be pretty dead right now.

"Well if Bonny and Clyde are done snogging like horny teenagers the breakfast is ready."

"Feel free to come with us Campbell!"

"Great one babe, and yeah Blondie you're more than welcome to participate!"

"Thanks, but I've had enough of Stonem all night long so I'll pass now."

"In you dreams Campbell ..."

"Well in mine as well girls."

Then we all head to the kitchen and eat breakfast together. I'm really happy to see that Naomi and Cook got on really well cause Naomi really is my family and i also got the feeling that Cook is gonna be around for quite a bit.

***** ****Naomi's thoughts*****

"Well girls I have to leave soon because we're having a rehearsal at the pub. You both come with me yeah? Emily will be there as well."

Cook and Effy quickly look at each other before both looking at me, they're both smiling.

"And why would I be interested by this information?"

"Well Blondie I'm not blind yeah and considering that Effy there always knows everything i think that it's about time to talk truthfully there. We all know that you're quite interested by Emilio."

"Interested my ass, she's way past that already."

"Eff!"

"What it's true! So what's your plan Campbell?"

"Nothing. She's not interested, plus she's already in a relationship with this strange guy."

"Oye Blondie watch your lips, JJ is my friend and he is one of the nicest and greatest guy on earth."

"Sorry, you see I'm not even playing in the same league. She's happy, and most of the time I'm just bad news so I won't try ruining her life. It's oki, I'll go out find some hot girl have good time with her and then leave her, then I'll start again with another one until I forgot about Emily."

"I know for a fact that it won't work. Blondie I can see it, you got it bad for her and the only way for you to feel better is to take your chance with Emilio. Honestly she's almost a sister to me and if I'm telling you to take your chance its cause I think that you could be good for her. Emilio have been through a lot in the last few years and life hasn't been easy for her. Those last years she has pretty much always been on war against life, so now she has built one of the strongest shells I've ever seen.

Truth is I miss my friend, I want my Emilio back and it might be strange but I really think that you could help her back in life. So honestly I'm not only doing that for you, I'm doing that for me as well but mostly for her."

"Thanks I guess ... I really hope that you're right."

Almost one hour later we're about to enter the pub when I feel Effy's hand in mine. I turn my head to look at her she smiles at me before whispering slowly :

"Cook is right, but he's not the only one who wants his friend back. I miss you Naomi. I know you've been hurt as well and I'm really not judging you but I know you, I really know you and I miss you loads. I miss your smile Campbell..."

"Don't take it wrong Eff, but I love you."

"I love you too Campbell."

We hug each other and soon Cook is hugging the both of us as well.

"Babes keep all that love for the Cookie monster!"

"Shut up Cook."

"Fuck off Cook."

"Yeah bossy as well I like that!"

"He never stops?"

"Nope."

As soon as we enter the pub my eyes spot her and my heart is beating so fast I'm about to explode. She's even more beautiful than last night. She's wearing an amazing black leather pants and a black and white Shirt dress of Marilyn Monroe. God this girl is the death of me...

"Blondie, don't forget to breathe..."

_**Please Read and reviewed so I can know what you really thought about it. **__**Thanks for all those who take 3 or 2 minutes to review my words it means so much for me!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Naomy/Emily  
Rating: K  
Warnings: Swearing and maybe a bit of "art" later who knows...

Summary: AU Skins never happens. Effy and Naomi are at university together, while Emily is a mysterious rock singer at a local pub.

Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing...

Chapter Five

***** ****Naomi's thoughts*****

As soon as we enter the pub Emily is all I can think about, all I can look at, she's like a vampire taking all my vitals ability and slowly feeling my body with her ... I'm about to go talk to her when I see JJ delicately kissing her cheek.

Then the tall guy come next to me and also kiss me on the cheek, what the fuck !

"Hi Naomi, nice to see you."

"Fredster no need to waste your time she's still a lezza!"

"Yep. More than never I guess."

I say looking at Emily and I can swear that she's blushing now.

"Guys I think it's time to start the rehearsal. Emily, I think that it's better if we start to work the new song without you for a bit and then we can do it all together. I mean it's your song and you play it just too perfectly so we might need to work a bit alone so we all can play it good, is it ok for you?"

"Sure thing Thomas, i'm gonna have a fag outside then."

"Oki, let's go mental !"

"Wizzer !"

The band start to play but I'm not even listening, she's out since only 10 seconds and I'm already missing her. It's unbelievable how much I care about her.

"You fucking stupid or what?"

"Eff, I beg your pardon?"

"The girl of your horny and probably kinky dreams is outside having a fag on her own and you're there! If that's your plan then it sucks, what are you waiting for? Just go outside!"

"I... well... I"

"You're on your way for a fucking fag!"

She hit my ass with her feet, and then I'm almost running outside. As soon as I open the door she's smiling at me.

"It's about time you come, you're not really a nicotine addict then?"

God her smile is so irradiating ... I smile when I realise that she was waiting for me and doesn't seems sorry that I'm the one coming outside.

"Fuck you totally got my secret now. What am I gonna do now?"

"What about you come and sit next to me so we can share a fag and pretend I know nothing about your dirty little secret?"

"Sounds promising to me..."

I quickly walk and sat at her side. I can almost feel her against me and i have to admit that this sensation is amazing.

"So how was the end of the night? Any lucky lady?"

"Nope, Eff and I were too drunk to even walk so nope."

"Sucks then."

"Not so much, I'm cool on my own at the moment."

"Why?"

"Well I guess that I'm growing up a bit, I may have realise that I don't need to be always with someone to be truly happy."

"Oh, I see. So there is no one you like at the moment. The girls of Bristol are safe for a bit Naomi Campbell is off hunting ..."

"Emily, it's not like that ..."

I'm really sad to realise what she really think of me. She must realise it too cause she put her hands on my knee and whispers :

"Naomi look at me please?"

I slowly turn my head to her and I'm immediately sinking into her brown eyes.

"I'm sorry I was just trying to be funny, I'm not judging you, believe me ... You should really be proud of yourself."

"Why, Ems why? Your keep saying that and ..."

"Ems?"

"Oh sorry I've just thought that ..."

"I like that."

"Good but can you answer my question Ems?"

"I... I can't."

"Apparently there are a lot of things you can't do..."

"Naomi about that I'm sorry it wasn't supposed to happen."

"Ohhh ... Do you regret it?"

"NO! No, no, of course not but it's just not me, I'm not like you Naoms, I just can't."

I'm about to point the fact that she's also using a nickname for me but I choose to let it go for the moment and to concentrate on the most important topic, our kiss. I've to admit that since yesterday I still can feel her lips on mine and it's the most overwhelming sensation I've ever feel.

"Ems, it's ok, there is nothing wrong about what we have done."

"No, I ... well ... and then JJ ... and ... but ... I ... we ... shit ... sorry ..."

"Ems calm down, it's truly ok. We weren't doing something wrong. It's just that you really are the most beautiful girl I've ever lay my eyes on and you're also a great person which is probably even more important."

When I look at her I can see a few tears in her eyes and on her cheeks. Fuck I'm totally stupid I'm trying to comfort her and all I manage to do is to make her cry, great fucking great Campbell.

"Please Naoms stop saying those things, believe me they're wrong. I'm nothing like that I'm ... well I'm just me."

"You're wrong Ems, you're really wrong."

"You don't really know me Naoms, that's why you're thinking those things but as soon as you'll know you'll change your mind."

"Then let me know you Ems, I wanna know you ..."

"I can't ..."

"We can. I know it sounds cheesy and probably stupid but I really think so."

I slowly put my hands on her cheeks and make the tears disappear. Then I look at her, she's already knows what I'm about to do and she's slowly shaking her head but her eyes are saying a totally different thing. So I gently approach my lips only millimetres away from hers and I wait. She looks at my lips one last time and then she kisses me. At first it's slow and tender but soon it becomes heated. She keep me close like if she was scared that I could disappear but believe me I'm not even thinking one second about living her.

We must be kissing for about ten minutes when we hear the door opening. I slowly take a step back and look at the doorframe. Effy is standing there smiling and slowly winking at me.

"Fuck Naomi get off me!"

"Ems, calm down it's ok she knows."

"Fuck you, get the fuck away from me now. I'm not a fucking freak like you!"

With that she's back inside. I immediately fall on the floor, flabbergasted by what has just happened. I haven't even realise that I was crying until i feel Effy hugging me and she keeps saying :

"Naomi stop crying it's gonna be ok, she don't think those awful things she was just shocked ... Naomi it's gonna be ok!"

"I can't take it, I can't stay there i have to leave Effy, NOW!"

"Ok, wait there i'm gonna take our things and say goodbye to the others."

As soon as Effy is inside I run away, I can't stay there when I know that she's just there metres away from me but so far at the same time. Plus all I want now is to be on my own.

_**Please Read and reviewed so I can know what you really thought about it.**__** Hope you won't hate me now...**_


	6. Chapter 6

aAuthor: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Naomy/Emily  
Rating: K  
Warnings: Swearing and maybe a bit of "art" later who knows...

Summary: AU Skins never happens. Effy and Naomi are at university together, while Emily is a mysterious rock singer at a local pub.

Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing...

Chapter Six

***** ****Effy's thoughts*****

I enter the pub again and make my way to one of the couch to collect our things. Emily is sat in the opposite corner, she's not even looking at me. She's lucky that I have to take care of Naomi right now otherwise i'll have a not so nice little chat with her!

"COOK, COOK !"

"Guys stop for a sec. What's up babe?"

"Naomi isn't feeling really well so we're gonna head back home. See you later guys!"

"Is she alright, do you need help?"

"No it's ok."

I quickly exit the pub but when i'm outside i realise that Naomi is gone. Actually i'm not really surprised by that. I know her pretty well and i know that she doesn't like to be weak in front of others even me.

I immediately come back in the pub, i don't even look at the others I immediately walk in direction of Emily.

I take her by the wrist and take her outside with me. Luckily the others were too occupied by playing music to see this.

"Effy stop it hurts!"

"I don't fucking care it's all you deserve right now!"

"Stop, I haven't done anything wrong!"

"How dare you! You were fucking kissing her I was there for almost 2 minutes and I'm not blind i've seen your hands everywhere on her and i'm not deaf, i've heard you moan. A bit strange for someone who doesn't want that and has been forced, don't you think so?"

"Stop it. I ... it's not me ..."

"I hope so, because since i've met you i've thought that you are a good person and i hope that i wasn't wrong. But back there you were one of the meanest person i've ever seen. And Naomi really is the last person who deserve that kind of treatment. She really likes you loads and for the first time in a long time she fight all her fears to try to be honest and open with you and what are you doing? You fucking stab her in the heart!"

"You think i don't know all of that? You all are wrong about me i'm everything except a good person, i really don't deserve any special attention. I want to be forgotten, i want to be normal!"

"What the fuck are you saying, right now it's not about you! I don't care about you now, all I care about is my friend cause she's really down right now, and only cause of you!"

"Is she gonna be alright?"

"I don't know. Listen she really really likes you and well it's probably not my place to telling you so but well I think you need to realise who she is and I know that she won't let you see that so ... She has only be in love once when we were 18, it was true love, but her girlfriend was sick, like really sick and since her death Naomi is gone as well. I honestly thought that her soul is not there most of the time now, she's always so lonely and so down even if she do her best to make everyone believe that she's more than alright but I know her and I know that it's not the truth. So since this time she hasn't let anyone come near her like really near her. So i'm asking you now, and i'll only ask you once, don't break her more than she already is. If you don't think that you'll be able to be with her, then leave her alone cause she won't be able to go through this a second time."

"I... I'm sorry but I can't be with her. I'm not like that, i'm ... i'm sorry."

"Not as much as her... but it's your choice and i'll respect it as long as you'll not hurt her. But believe me, even if i think that you're a good person, if you hurt her one more time i'll make your life hell. She's pretty much all i got now and i won't let anyone hurt her anymore."

"Good, I'll not forgive myself neither though. She's lucky to have you ... Can i ask you something?"

"You can still ask ..."

"When you'll have find her can you send me a text to make me know that she's alright?"

"I will but I can already tell you that she won't be alright for a bit."

"I'm truly sorry."

"Does it really matter?"

"I guess not."

Half an hour later I'm at a lake lost in the middle of a small forest. Ever since i've known her every time she's sad it's where she comes.

"It hasn't take you long."

"You should consider another place to hide, it's not really working anymore."

"Maybe that I want you to find me back then."

"I hope so."

I slowly approach her and sit behind her, I spoon her and I gently kiss her neck.

"For what it worse i've yell at her and talk with her for a bit, might have put some sense in her head. She's also sorry..."

"Thanks I guess... But everyone is always sorry when it comes to me."

"Well listen if she's not able to realise that she might miss the chance of her life then maybe that she's not worse it..."

"You're still not gay?"

"Nope."

"Fuck it's not fair!"

"Well all I can promise now it that if one day the situation is changing you'll be the first to know!"

"Good i'll be waiting and praying all the gay gods every night."

"Thought you were already doing that, I'm a bit disappointed now."

"Thanks Eff to always be there for me."

"That's what family is made for!"

"Any chance of a shag just to boost up my mood?"

"Nope!"

"Fuck!"

"You really are something Campbell."

We have stayed like that for a bit, laughing, discussing of the past, of life... I really hope that things are going to be better soon for her because she really deserves that.

_**Please Read and reviewed so I can know what you really thought about it.**__** Hope you won't hate me now...**_


	7. Chapter 7

aAuthor: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Naomy/Emily  
Rating: K  
Warnings: Swearing and maybe a bit of "art" later who knows...

Summary: AU Skins never happens. Effy and Naomi are at university together, while Emily is a mysterious rock singer at a local pub.

Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing...

Chapter Seven

***** ****Naomi's thoughts*****

It's been almost a week now since the little incident with Emily. I've done my best to avoid her ever since and i must say that I've succeeded cause i haven't seen her since that awful night.

I also have to admit that my mood have been pretty shit since that night. Effy is doing her best to cheer me up but it's not really working.

"Naomi what do you want to do tonight?"

"Nothing."

"Naomi come on it's been a fucking week now."

"And so what?"

"Maybe you can try to forgot it now..."

"So for you it only take a week to forgot someone, well it's even long for you... for what i've seen over the years sometimes it only take you 5 minutes, not my fault if i'm not a fucking whore!"

"Fuck you Campbell, I'm done with you. I'm going out tonight and if you don't want to come then right stay there and spent the whole fucking night complaining about your non-life i don't care now."

"Eff ... listen i'm sorry ... I not even think that i'm just ... sorry."

"Naomi you know me well enough to know that i don't care how you call me cause I know you and I also know that you don't really think so. Truth is that all I want is to see you happy again. That's why I think that a night out can be good for you, so what do you say?"

"Your wanker of a boyfriend gonna be there ?"

"Yep."

"Give me 5 minutes to be ready then."

"Am I suppose to be jealous that you're coming for him? Or do I need to get worried that my best friend that also happen to be a lesbian might have some kind of crush with my boyfriend?"

"Yurkk no it's fucking gross! He's too much of a guy for me!"

Then we both ear the door bell and laugh very loudly realising that the so called wanker might be there now.

"Go change yourself i'll make him wait."

"Sure you'll find a way to entertain him."

"Yep, that's one of my magic power."

"God ... I really don't wanna know then, right?"

"Probably, yeah."

I left the living room and quickly head to my room. I quickly pick some random clothes on the floor ... well not so random cause even if I'm not in the greatest mood at the moment i have to look good ... God I'm such a girl sometimes ...

So I quickly put a black jeans and a blur shirt on. I put my hair in a ponytail and i'm back in the living room. I'm not really surprised to spot effy and cook making out on the couch. I'm about to say something when Cook say:

"Feel free to join us at anytime Blondie. Good to see that you're not actually dead though."

"First thing first not even in your dirty dreams and second, thanks I guess. I might have miss you a bit too."

"Come give cookie a hug then Blondie."

"Ok, but only if you swear to not use that opportunity to touch my ass first!"

"That I can't promise Blondie."

Effy quickly slaps him on the head and then looks at my ass before winking and saying in a sensual voice:

"I totally understand you, I mean she's hot as hell..."

"Whoaahhh, okay girl we need to go like now or i'll have to take a really really cold shower first."

We all explode in a huge laughing session and then we all walk to a local club near our house.

Almost an hour later I have to admit that going out wasn't such a bad idea. I also have to admit that i'm a bit out of it but it's good cause for the first time this week i'm enjoying myself.

As per usual Effy and Cook are making out somewhere, not even sure where. As for myself i'm dancing in the middle of the dancefloor.

Suddenly I feel two hands on each side of my hips and someone coming really close of me. I can tell that it's a girl, and I feel my hips on fire now. God what is happening to me now, is it gonna be like that with each girl i met from now?

I don't turn myself cause i don't wanna see who it is, truth is that i don't really care. All i care now is that it feels fucking good and it's pretty much all I need for the moment. We're both swaying to the music and I can feel her hot breath on my neck now.

Now i also have my hand on her hips and i slowly put them under her shirt, I can feel her shiver under the contact. We keep swaying and dancing for a bit and then she slowly approaches her head of my ears. At first I think that she is about to kiss me there but i heard a familiar husky voice whispering:

"Naomi can we go somewhere else ? we need to talk."

I'm about to say no but then i realise that i have to discuss with her cause she's driving me mad and i really need to understand what is happening between us.

"Where?"

"Anywhere."

I turn myself and she immediately smiles at me, i don't smile back and i don't even look her in the eyes. I take her hand in mine and we head outside. I quickly grab a cab for us and i indicate the location to the driver. We're sat pretty close but we aren't touching. She tries to put her hand on mine put i move my hand away and without even looking at her i say:

"Don't, please don't."

"I'm sorry."

I don't respond and as soon as we are there I walk to my personal spot across the lake. I don't even turn myself to see if she's following me.

"You can run away pretty quickly."

"Not as quickly as you..."

I spat not even turning myself at her.

"Sorry."

"Stop fucking saying that!"

It's gonna be a long night ...

_**Please Read and reviewed so I can know what you really thought about it.**__** Hope you won't hate me now...**_

_**I dedicate this chapter to my really good friend Emily Shitification Fitch I hope it will help her being well sooner ! I need my favourite evil irish back lmfao **_


	8. Chapter 8

aAuthor: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Naomy/Emily  
Rating: K  
Warnings: Swearing and maybe a bit of "art" later who knows...

Summary: AU Skins never happens. Effy and Naomi are at university together, while Emily is a mysterious rock singer at a local pub.

Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing...

Chapter Eight

***** ****Naomi's thoughts*****

"You really think that saying that you're sorry again and again are gonna make it ok? Cause if you really think so you can pretty much fuck off now!"

"Of course not Naomi. There is nothing i can say that is gonna make it alright. But i really am sorry."

"Then why? Was I that bad? Was i fucking experiment, FOR FUCK SAKE WHY?"

I was screaming now and I was also standing. I needed to be able to run away cause i'm really not able ti be hurt that bad by her again. My heart is already bleeding and i'm not sure i'll survive a second incident.

"Of course not... it was ... Naomi ... I ..."

"Answer me, it's the least you can do for me."

I can feel a tear rolling on my cheek now. She tries to approach me again but i'm not letting her, I turn myself so i'm facing the lake now. I can feel her approaching me. She gently places her hand on my shoulder before whispering:

"It was probably the best kisses i've ever shared. Since that night all I can think about is you ... your eyes ... your hands ... your lips ... truth is that you're pretty much driving me crazy. The only bad memory is about what i've done to you, I can't even look at me now cause all i can see is all the pain i've done to you. I hate myself for what i've done to you. But this is just who I am now."

"If it was that perfect then why? I still don't get it ..."

"Cause I was fucking scared to death."

"Of me?"

"NO! Of course not. Naomi please look at me."

I slowly turn myself and then I realise that she's also crying. She takes her hands in mine before saying:

"You're probably one of the only person i would never been scared of, it might sound stupid cause we have only just met but i know that i can trust you."

"But then ..."

"Please let me finish. I wasn't scared about you, but about me. I can't let myself fall in love with you Naomi. But I also know that if i stay next to you i'll probably not be able to fight it."

I approach her and i'm about to kiss her, but before i whisper:

"Then don't fight it."

"I have to Naomi! You have to understand that I can't be like you!"

"Of course you can Emily."

I gently put my lips on hers and seconds after i can feel her tongue on my lips. She's asking for entrance, an entrance that i can really deny her. Ever since we have met i haven't been able to say no to her. She's kissing me back now. She pushes me against a tree and keeps kissing me hard. I can feel her hands on my back now. She's angry ... I can feel it ...

"Emily stop, I don't want us to be just an angry shag. I want to make love with you, i want to kiss you everywhere, i want to holp you in my arms while you are sleeping and more than anything I want to wake up with you lying next to me."

"Naomi ... I ..."

"If you don't want those things just say no and I'll leave you be."

"I ... I ... I want those things as well..."

I slowly made us both sat on the floor while kissing her. I gently lye her on the floor and i position myself on top. Our kisses become more heated and soon we start to undress each other. I've honestly never been that turned on before in my life and by the moans she keeps doing I can tell that the feeling is mutual. We spent hours kissing and touching each others everywhere. We're both discovering each others. My lips and fingers are already addicted to her.

We pretty much spent all the night making love to each others. It was the best night of my life. After hours of love making we both have fall asleep exhausted. But, weirdly i have to admit that i've almost as much enjoyed having her asleep in my arms.

As soon as I wake up I realise that I'm alone. No way she truly can't have leave me there on my own, not after last night. We might haven't sayed it out loud but I know that we both feel the same way: love.

I've seen it and feel it last night. So there really is no way that she has left me there. I quickly grab my phone and call her. No response. I put my clothes back and then I realise that i've just got a new text from her. I open it:

*I know that it won't change anything but i'm sorry. It truly was the best night I ever had, but i really can't. I'm not that brave. Sorry again. Emily*

I immediately starts to cry. But i have to fight for her. I want her, i really want her and now i know that she wants me back. So i decide to call Cook:

"Cook, where does Emily live?"

"Blondie nice to talk with you too."

"Cook, not now please. Just give me her damn address!"

"Needy much? Oki relax i'll text you her address."

"Thanks bye then."

"Effy says hi by the way."

I don't even respond, as soon as I have her address I run to her place. I know that i have to talk with her as soon as possible or i'll loose her for good.

I'm about to knock on the door when I realise that it's already open so I slowly enter her flat. I hear little snoring coming from the back so I made my way to her bedroom as soon as I open the door I can feel my heart explode in million pieces. She's in bed with JJ and she's sleeping in her arms.

"Naomi?"

"JJ, I'm sorry ... I"

"Emily hasn't told me that you were supposed to come, i'm gonna wake her then."

"No... I ... sorry..."

I run away. I can't even think or breath right now. I don't even know where i'm going i just need to be as far from her as possible.

_**Please Read and reviewed so I can know what you really thought about it.**__** Hope you won't hate me now...**_

_**Please don't hate me now. **_


	9. Chapter 9

aAuthor: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Naomy/Emily  
Rating: K  
Warnings: Swearing and maybe a bit of "art" later who knows...

Summary: AU Skins never happens. Effy and Naomi are at university together, while Emily is a mysterious rock singer at a local pub.

Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing...

Chapter Nine

***** ****Naomi's thoughts*****

I've run for a bit and I end up in front of a very familiar door. I'm about to knock when the door opens.

"Nice to see that you're still alive."

Then she looks at me and realises that 'im a mess and that i'm crying.

"God Naomi what is happening, come here love."

She slowly takes me in her arms and we are back inside. She makes us sit on the couch and keeps me in her arms. I've never been very close of my mother but right now I need her.

"Naomi I really enjoy having you in my arms but can you enlighten me a bit about your actual mood love?"

"No."

"And how am I suppose to make you feel better then?"

"You can't. Can I go in my old room for a bit?"

"Of course love. It's still your house."

"I know thank."

When I enter my old bedroom I'm relive for a bit. It's good to be back there. I almost forget Emily for a second, well almost ... I immediately fall on my bed, i'm more than exhausted, physically but mostly emotionally. I fall asleep minutes after.

An hour or so later I slowly open my eyes. I immediately spot Effy sat at the corner of my bed.

"About time Campbell."

"Not now please."

"What happened? First you disappear, then the strange phone call to Cook and then the one from your mother saying that she is worried about you..."

"It's over Eff."

"What?"

"Emily and I, well there was never an Emily and I first but it's over. I'm just not made for relationship I guess."

"Of course not Naomi."

"Well my first love died and now ... I love her Effy, I really do but she doesn't love me back ..."

"We both know it's wrong."

"Yeah then why did she leave me after our first night together to go back to her place and have sex with her fucking boyfriend?"

"God ... I'm sorry."

"Please don't. I'm fed up with those words. I just want to be alone for a bit."

I start crying back, so Effy helps me to bed and stay there until i fall asleep.

***** ****Effy's thoughts*****

As soon as Naomi is asleep I exit her bedroom. I'm about to leave the house when Gina spots me.

"She's asleep again. Might sleep for a bit I guess."

"Is she gonna be alright this time?"

"I hope so Gina. I really hope so."

"We will be there for her again i guess. Thanks Effy, you have always been there for her. She probably doesn't say it quite often but i know that you really are like a sister for her. She loves you."

"I know, I love her too. You both are my family."

Gina hugs me for a bit.

"I have to go now. I need to fix a few things."

"I know. Take care of yourself and take care of my daughter as well."

"I will and i'll be back as soon as possible."

I quickly enter the pub and I made my way to the scene. Emily is there playing a bit of guitar. I don't look at anyone except her and i don't even respond when Cook and Panda say hi to me.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"Effy ... I ..."

"Fuck you! You don't even deserve to talk! I've warn you before but you have break her twice! Why ?"

"I..."

I can't stand it anymore so i slap her hard. She doesn't even respond and doesn't even move.

"Eff?"

"Stay away from that Cook."

"Effy I ... not in front of everyone please..."

"Oh so now you play the shy card. Well I guess that everyone need to know who you really are miss Fitch!"

"Effy don't!"

"Shut up Cook this is between her and I."

"So you see it seems that little Emily there is not so innocent. Last night she has spent hours making love with Naomi. Am I wrong?"

She doesn't look at me now, she keeps looking at the floor and she just node with her head.

"So they've spend the whole night making love and in the morning Naomi wakes up on her own, she's a bit lost so she decide to call Emily, but guess what no response except a fucking little text so Naomi decide to go and confront Emily to her place. But then she is surprised to spot Emily and JJ on bed. Nice one Fitch, congrats you're now officially a fucking slut!"

Emily is now crying and shaking as well. I may have been to mean but i can't stand seeing Naomi so broken.

"Enough !"

Cook seems really mad at me now and he comes there and hug Emily in front of me. No one else is saying anything

"What the fuck?"

"Eff, i love you but I really think that it's better if you leave us for a bit now."

"Cook are you kidding me? For fuck sake she has broke Naomi's heart."

"I know, but I need to talk with her for a bit first. I'll explain you everything later but right now I have to stay with her."

"You know what fuck you all, we don't need you in our life so just go fuck yourself."

"Eff."

"No, it's over Cook. You have to take care of your friend and I have to take care of mine. So it won't probably work."

And with that i leave them all pretty much flabbergasted. I head back to Gina's house. I enter naomi's bedroom and I lye behind her. She immediately open her eyes and snuggle into me. I kiss her forehead before whispering:

"It's over now Naomi, we're gonna be fine without them."

"Thanks. I love you Eff."

"I know Campbell I love you too, now sleep."

_**Please Read and reviewed so I can know what you really thought about it.**__** Hope you won't hate me now...**_


	10. Chapter 10

aAuthor: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Naomy/Emily  
Rating: K  
Warnings: Swearing and maybe a bit of "art" later who knows...

Summary: AU Skins never happens. Effy and Naomi are at university together, while Emily is a mysterious rock singer at a local pub.

Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing...

Chapter Ten

***** ****Emily's thoughts*****

I'm so drunked when Cook held me till his bed. To be honest I think I've never drunked that much that this week ... I've been drunked pretty much all week and Cook has been pretty much as bad as me.

I guess that we're both trying to forget the events of last week ...

"Here we are Emilio! Still not sleeping naked?"

"I'm sorry..."

"That's oki i'll imagine that you're naked it will make the trick anyway..."

"About Ef..."

"Don't... It's ok, I get it Emilio, you totally got your reasons, your past and your fears and I've made a promise to you years ago and i will never break it in any circumstances so I'm on your side at 100% percent ... Right man?"

"Thanks."

I kiss him on the cheek and then he hugs me and kisses me on the forehead.

"Any chance of a wild night as a proper thank?"

"Not really."

"Fuck. Come on I'm really in need now, it's more than a week now, it's like a fucking record for me babe!"

"Stop it Cook. Bed now!"

"Hum Bossy I like that!"

As soon as he is in boxer and I'm in underwear we both enter the bed and I immediately position myself in his arms and we both start to sleep.

We've slept pretty much all day long and then after a quick rehearsal we head to a local pub. I'm a bit stressed cause it's a new pub for us we've never played in here and it's a bigger one than the usual ones.

"Ready to Rock Princess?"

"Yeah."

I'm so down since the whole Naomi's incident. Cook must realise it cause he takes both my hands in his and say:

"Emily you deserve to be happy ... like truly fucking happy ..."

"I am."

I can't look at him cause this is one of the biggest lie i've ever said and i know that he understand me enough to realise it if he only looks at me for one second while i'm saying this.

"Enough with the bullshits girl. We both know that this is a fucking lie and we both deserve better. Emilio I love you I really do but I may have lost the only girl ... and believe me it's weird for me to say so ... that i've ever loved for you so at least be honest with me!"

"I know Cook and it means the world for me but I can't do that, it's too hard ... I can't loose everyone again it will kill me this time..."

"You haven't loose me or JJ and we both know that you're gay and we both still love you to death girl!"

"Cook ... I'm sorry ...I can't."

"Listen you're a grown up so I will let you take your own decision and i'll always be there for you even if I think that you're wrong and believe me right now i think so."

He kiss me on the forehead and we make our way to the stage were the others are already waiting for us.

An hour later or so we're still on stage and the pub is on fire, i've to admit that singing helps me loads.

I look at the crowd and I immediately spot her in the middle of the room she's dancing with some blond slut. They're really close and the slut keep touching Naomi everywhere, fuck I can't look at that it's making my heart explode in million pieces. I can't be with her but i can't see her with someone else.

Cook is looking at me now he probably can feel how I feel and I quickly point at her with my eyes. As soon as he sees her he smiles kindly at me and I try to continue my song as if she wasn't there. Truth be told it's really hard. She's more than gorgeous now, she's wearing a skinny black jeans and probably one of Effy's shirtdress with a black and white picture of Lady Gaga on it.

Only minutes after they're both swaying to the sound of our music and it really makes me sick. And when this girls take Naomi's hand in her and make her way through the exit it's just too much for me. I look at Cook and he immediately understand what happens in my mind, he quickly node at me and in a quick movement i'm out of the scene and running till the exit.

As soon as i'm outside i'm scanning the alley to found them. I don't see Naomi but the slut is walking in my direction so I yell at her :

"Where the fuck is she ?"

"Excuse me?"

"Naomi!"

"Who?"

"The girl you were dancing with inside, wher the fuck is she ?"

"Fucking bitch was to out of her face for a shag!"

I slap her really hard on the face.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE BITCH!"

"EMILY FITCH AND GO AWAY NOW OR I'LL FUCKING BIT YOU SLUT!"

I must have scared her cause she immediately goes inside. I can't even believe that i've just slap that girl but right now all I care about is Naomi. I run to a small and dark alley on the club side and I see her. She's on the floor on her hands and knees and she's puking all around. Fuck she's really drunked and she's also shaking.

I run to her side and i sat next to her.

"You're back ?"

"Yeah I'm there now, it's gonna be alright I swear."

"Listen I wasn't joking, I'm really not in the mood tonight I'm sorry I'm sure you're a nice girl and everything but I've just take too much pills tonight. Wait I haven't realised that you were wearing a leather shirt before (:-D), shame I'm wasted tonight... "

"What pills Naomy?"

"Pills, lot of them ... different size, different colours ... they help me to forget ... it's what i've always done in my life ... Wait how do you know my real name, thought i've told you my name was Sarah or something ..."

I'm about to help her to stand when I hear Cook yelling my name.

"Emily where the fuck are you ?"

"Here!"

Him and JJ are there soon they immediately help me with Naomi we make her stand and then we quickly decide to take her to Cook's place. We take a cab to go there and the boys help her to Cook's bedroom and they position her on the bed. Then the three of us exit the room and head to the kitchen cause we all need a tea or something now, well actually a tea for JJ and I and a beer for Cook!

"It's oki i'll take care of her now, you both seems exhausted you can go back to your place."

"Ok Cook thanks. See you tomorrow I guess."

"I'm staying!"

"Emilio listen I won't touch her or anything."

"I'm staying with her tonight for fuck sake! We all know that i'm the reason why she's like that so it's only fair of me to be there for her!"

That's true but I also can't imagine being away from her now that I've found her back and that she's so weak.

_**Please Read and reviewed so I can know what you really thought about it.**_


	11. Chapter 11

aAuthor: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Naomy/Emily  
Rating: K  
Warnings: Swearing and maybe a bit of "art" later who knows...

Summary: AU Skins never happens. Effy and Naomi are at university together, while Emily is a mysterious rock singer at a local pub.

Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing...

Chapter Eleven

***** ****Emily's thoughts*****

JJ has left the flat almost an hour before now and Cook is sitting on the couch watching TV and I keep going at the bedroom to check on her but she's sleeping since we're there so I guess things are alright for now.

"Emily she's asleep now for fuck sake just sit there and watch the tv with me or something!"

"I can't!"

"There are a lot of things that you can't do at the moment!"

"Not now Cook."

"Listen someone has to knock some sense in you now. That girls was so down that she has take loads of pills and god knows what just cause you've broke her heart! I know yours has been broke too when everyone have let you down after your coming out, but things are different now."

"No, they aren't. I've lost my fucking family and all the people I use to care about, i've been homeless for almost two month and i've been beaten Cook only cause I was attracted by girls so i'm fucking scared to death when it comes to that girl cause I know that I can't resist her."

"She's a looker yeah."

"It's not like that Cook. It's so much more I can explain why but I've never felt like that with anyone before. When we were making together in the woods it was the more intense night i've ever lived."

"Care to share the experience Emilio?"

"Not like that you perv! I'm serious Cook it was so intense, I can't even describe it."

He's about to respond when we hear the bedroom open and Naomi running to the bathroom. I'm quickly in the bathroom too and I immediately sat behind her. I take her hairs in my heads and I rub her back, when she's done puking she looks at me and quickly yell :

"Leave me the fuck alone! I never want to see you again!"

"Naomi I'm sorry."

"Fuck you, I'm leaving!"

She tries to stand but fails and ends up on the floor i try to touch her but she push me away. Then I can hear Cook saying :

"I will help you to the bedroom. You can sleep there tonight and Emily and I will stay on the couch."

"Ok thanks I guess."

"No. I wanna stay with you Naoms."

"You don't have any right to say those kind of things, you've lost that right the second you've decided to go back with JJ. You've break me and you've ruined every chance of us too to be together ever!"

She's crying and yelling now and I can feel my legs shaking. Cook helps her to the bedroom and I stay in the doorway unable to move or even to breathe, i think i've really fucked up this time.

Almost half an hour later Cook is back in the bathroom and he helps me to walk to the living room, i'm still in shock. He gently makes me sat on the couch and then goes in the kitchen to prepare a tea for me and some bottles of alcohol for him. When he puts everything back on the table I immediately reach the vodka bottle and almost drink half of it in one move.

"Woahhh! Chill out Red no need to drink that much!"

"I've fucked up Cook like really fucked up, haven't I?"

"You and me both Red! You and me both..."

"Fuck. What are we gonna do?"

"Well the Cookie Monster will probably forgot everything and find another fit babe, what about you Emilio?"

"I don't know, I guess that i'll still pretend to be in a couple with JJ as long as he'll still want me to do so and then i'll live on my own and pretend to be happy I guess."

"Emilio it really isn't too late for you and I swear that i'll be there to protect you or anything and i'm sure that the missing pieces will be there to support you as well!"

"I'm just not ready yet."

"Time to sleep Red we have to rehearsal tomorrow and it has been a pretty though day for us."

"Oki, but keep your hands for yourself or i'll kick you in the balls so hard that you'll regret to be a man!"

"Fair enough princess."

We position ourselves on the couch and he immediately places his arms around me but not in a pervy way he just comforts me and i have to admit that this is exactly what i need right now.

A bit later I slowly open my eyes and all I can think about is her. I need to make sure that she's fine so I stand up and walk to the bedroom. I'm trying to be as discrete as possible. I let the door a bit open so there is a bit of light in the bedroom. She might be sick but she's still gorgeous. I walk to the bed and I position myself on my knees and I look at her.

Her eyes are all puffy she has cry a lot and she also look so tired but she's still an amazing woman. There are a few of her hairs on her face so I slowly put them behind her ears and I contemplate her a bit longer. I'm happy to realise that she shivers when my hand touch her skin, it must be a good sign or at least I hope so.

I let my hands travel on her face, my fingers are on her lips when she opens her eyes. I'm scared to death but she smiles at me for almost two second before whispering :

"Emily you have to stop doing stuff like that otherwise I won't be able to forget you and I have a feeling that I really need to forgive you, right?"

"I'm..."

"Yeah you're sorry I know the song now."

"Believe me there is nothing else on earth i want more that kissing you now but for the moment I just can't it's too much too soon. But I'm about to ask you the hardest thing i can ask you and i realise that but I need to do so otherwise i'll regret it. Can we still try to be friends or at least in contact with each other?"

" Emily ... I don't know ...I'm not ready for that yet, sorry. But maybe that one day I'll be able to look at you without wanting to touch you or to kiss you or ..."

"Please don't ..."

I gently kiss her on the lips one last time before exiting the bedroom and the flat. I need to be as far of her as possible now. It's raining but it doesn't matter now, plus it'll hide my tears, I'm walking home alone, as always...

_**Please Read and review**__** so I can know what you really thought about it. Hope that you won't hate me now and keep reading and reviewing it ... It'll get better soon I promise! **_


	12. Chapter 12

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Naomy/Emily  
Rating: K  
Warnings: Swearing and maybe a bit of "art" later who knows...

Summary: AU Skins never happens. Effy and Naomi are at university together, while Emily is a mysterious rock singer at a local pub.

Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing...

Chapter Twelve

***** ****Emily's thoughts*****

I'm still walking in the streets under the rain one hour after, i'm not even sure to know where I am now. Truth is that it doesn't really matter right now, I'm soaked trough and i'm freezing right now. I don't even feel my legs anymore, it's almost like if i was dead, all my mind can think about is Naomi, her eyes, her lips, her tears ...

I hate myself so much right now. I hate myself cause I've let myself fall for her so hard, I hate myself for being so selfish, I hate myself for letting what other people think have such an important place in my life, I hate myself for doing what they want me to even if it's too late and if it's not what I want ... I hate myself for not being with her right now when it's all i really want and need! But mostly I hate myself for hurting her so much.

I can't even walk right now, I let myself fall on the floor, exhausted, ashamed but mostly just broken.

A bit later i feel a hand on my shoulder, I don't even move at first not sure to know what i should do now.

"It won't make you feel better to sleep there alone under the rain you know..."

I immediately recognize this voice ...

"You should be happy to see me like that!"

"It's not about me. The real question is are you happy Emily?"

I stand myself up and I walk to the nearest bench, it's then that I realise that I'm at the water park and that it's not raining anymore.

"Fuck you Effy you really think that you know everything that you know me at all. Well you don't otherwise you'll now that it's killing me to do that to her."

"Change it then."

"I wish I could be it's too fucking hard."

"It's where you're wrong Emily."

"You wanna know me, you wanna know my fucking story then great I'll tell you everything. I was around 14 first time I realise that I might be into girls, there was this beautiful girl at my school, she was on of my sister closest friend so she was always around our house. I was like addicted to her but i've never really talked to her, only small talks and stuff like that, too fucking scared to even say a whole fucking sentence to her. I was around 16 when we really talked for the first time. We were having a party at ours and of course she was there too. I wasn't partying with the others cause no one really was my friend there so I was alone in my bedroom reading some book when I heard her knock on my bedroom. After a bit of talking she kissed me, like proper kissed me, i was so in shock and she left me there. Month later we were at another party and she kisses me again but this time my fucking twin sister saw us and this girl told her that i've taken advantage of her. And guess what my own fucking twin believed her, that hurts but what hurt me the most that night was the look of horror and disgust I saw in Katie's eyes."

"Listen Emily ..."

"I'm not over yet. Listen the only two persons that knows the whole story are JJ and Cook and it's really hard for me to tell you so but I've to now so please just let me go on."

"Ok."

"After seeing me with that girl Katie hasn't told me one word, the walk home was one of the worst moment of my life. I've begged her to talked to me, to listen to me or at least to look at me but it was like if we were strangers now. As soon as we arrived home she told the whole story to my parents. My father didn't said one word, all the yelling were coming from my mother she was disgusted too and told me that I was sick and that I just needed to change. She also said that she was letting me one month to change and then if I was still sick I wouldn't be allowed in this house anymore. I didn't sleep that night all I was able to do was cry. A few days later this girl called me and told me that she was sorry, we start to date a few days later but it was a secret. I was pretty much in love with her and one month later when my mother asked me I told her that I wasn't sick and just attracted by other girls. She kicked me out that night, my little brother was the only one to told her that she was wrong, but it might only be cause he wanted to learn everything about my sexuality. A friend of mine help me to find a place to sleep. But at the moment it wasn't really important cause i was in love and it was the only important thing for me. A few day later she broke up with me and her friends, which include her boyfriend and my sister confronted me one night at a club. I haven't even try to respond to them i was so flabbergasted by the whole situation. A bit later that night the guys decided to beat me, they left me for dead in an alley and it was Cook that found be that night with JJ, they both help me to stand up and took care of me. We've been best friends since."

She gently takes my hand in her and it was then that i realise that she was crying too now.

"Those guys ... have they ..."

"No. God no! Me and JJ are pretending to be a couple now too cause it's easier to me now and it helps him too with his own mother. And since my night I haven't seen any of them or my family. The missing pieces are my family and this is all that count for me."

"You can't live like that Emily, you can't fight who you are, love matter.I get that you're scared and hurt but ..."

"Yeah right ... nothing really matter. Plus correct me if i'm wrong but you're in love with Cook too but you broke up with him as well..."

"That's different."

"No, you're just scared, we're more alike that you think."

We stayed like that for a bit not talking. After a bit she stands up and give me a hand. I look at her confused.

"I've to help you home first then I have to go at Cook place to pick up Naomi from what I've heard she's a total mess tonight."

"So you knew what was happening from the beginning?"

"Yeah. But sometimes it helps to say those things out loud."

"Maybe..."

_**Please Read and review**__**.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Naomy/Emily  
Rating: K  
Warnings: Swearing and maybe a bit of "art" later who knows...

Summary: AU Skins never happens. Effy and Naomi are at university together, while Emily is a mysterious rock singer at a local pub.

Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing...

Chapter Thirteen

***** ****Naomi's thoughts*****

Fuck my head is hurting so much right now. Little by little I got some memories of last night, I must say that I've never drunked that much. Actually I wasn't exactly myself last night, I've flirted with loads of girls, even snogged two or maybe three of them but it was pretty stupid. Good but stupid. I've done that to avoid my problems and my feelings but all along I've just been able to thought about her, her eyes, her lips, her hands, her smile ... Honestly she just got the most beau... Fuck stop it Campbell you can't think like that, you can't think about her you really have to stop thinking about her she's out of your life now ... If my memory is good i've even make that pretty clear to her last night ... It was one of the hardest thing i've ever done.

Suddenly I hear some voices coming from the living room, I slowly approach the bedroom door and open it just a bit to be able to hear what is happening. I except to ear Emily and Cook but I'm quite surprise to realise that Emily doesn't seem to be there and that the conversation is between Effy and Cook.

"So she told you everything?"

"If by everything you mean how she was left heartbroken homeless and beaten to death just cause she likes girls and is faking her relationship with JJ then yeah."

" Listen I don't know why she told you her story but it's something she pretty much never do so please ..."

"I won't tell Naomi. It's not my place, and I won't hurt her anymore she has already suffered enough."

"Good and thanks. And what about us?"

"It doesn't change anything."

"But..."

"Listen it's just not the right time for us I guess plus I've a feeling that now we won't see each other that much..."

I close the door and sit on the floor. I can't move and even breathing is becoming hard I just can't believe what I've just heard. My Emily has lived all that ... I can feel the fears forming in my eyes, now I understand a bit more why she was so scared to admit her feelings and to be with me.

A few seconds later I hear a few knocks on the door.

"Yeah come in, but don't talk too loud."

"Someone's recovering?"

"Someone's lying to me."

"I'm not and deep inside you know it."

"How do you know what i'm talking about?"

"Cause I know everything."

"Then what am I gonna do?"

"That I don't know."

"And what about you?"

"Still no idea."

"For someone who's supposed to know everything, let me say that you suck. Honestly Eff you need to do something about you and Cook. I can see that he's not just another random shag for you and it's don't take it as an offence or anything but that's not something that happens quite often with you."

"Offence none taken."

"Good."

"And what about you? I mean ... well you've obviously heard our conversation so what are you gonna do about her?"

"I don't know Eff."

She slowly approach me and sat next to me. I immediately position myself in her arms and she's kissing my forehead.

"Do you want her?"

"So fucking hard that it hurts."

"Then you've to fight for her, to show her that you're made to be together, that she can't be without you."

"And what do I do if she doesn't see that?"

"She already knows that she just needs to be convinced. So basically from now on you're gonna be a fucking dream come true now."

"Isn't that what I'm already am?"

"Well Campbell don't take it as an offence but ..."

I'm slapping her on the arms but as soon as I move I cry in pain cause my head is killing me right now.

"Fuck."

"Yep alcohol is always a bitch!"

"Yeah."

"Can i come in or are you having post hangover sex or something? Well if you're doing that I can come in anyway because it's always better with the cookie monster ..."

"Come in you twat!"

"So Campbell how's the head going ? Still wanna have sex with the Cookie Monster?"

"What the fuck?"

"Well I'm not the one to kiss and tell but last night you were pretty touchy..."

Fuck so Cook was the third girl I've snogged last night ... I quickly look at Effy and I'm more than surprise to see hurt in her eyes, she's not even looking at us anymore. I'm about to respond when Cook start to laugh.

"Honestly Blondie you were way too wasted for that plus I'm not like that anymore."

"Fuck i'm so relieved!"

"Oye Blondie don't be such a bitch, a lot of girls I know would have be more than pleased to have a bit of a good time with me."

"Sure, some girl I know would have too I guess. Can I use your shower cause right now I feel like proper shit."

"Course Blondie, feel free to let the door open."

I quickly exit the room and close the door behind me I guess that those two could use some alone time to talk about their problems. Before entering the bathroom I take my phone in hands and I start to write a text for Emily. Fuck that's more hard that I thought it would be.

*******Emily I'm sorry I've heard about ...***

Fuck no that's not good ...

I need to tell her everything ...

*******Emily I know everything about your past and I'm sorry I hope that ...***

Fuck ... Campbell just for once in your life can you try not to be such an heartless bitch and open your fucking heart! ! !

***Emily truth is I can't be without you so ****I'll rather have you in my life as a friend than not having you because I'm not sure I'll be able to live like that... XX Naomi***

_**Please Read and review**__**.**_

_**Hope you'll like it and if you don't just tell me why and what you'll like to see. Well and if by any luck you like it then tell me why too. It's always nice to know what **__**people think about what I'm writing. **_


	14. Chapter 14

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Naomy/Emily  
Rating: K  
Warnings: Swearing and maybe a bit of "art" later who knows...

Summary: AU Skins never happens. Effy and Naomi are at university together, while Emily is a mysterious rock singer at a local pub.

Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing...

Chapter Fourteen

***** ****Emily's thoughts*****

**Emily truth is I can't be without you so ****I'll rather have you in my life as a friend than not having you because I'm not sure I'll be able to live like that... XX Naomi***

I've been reading this text over and over for the next couple of days now and I still haven't been able to respond though.

"Emily?"

JJ is slowly popping his head in the doorway. He's blushing, nothing spectacular he's always blushing when he's coming in my bedroom. One of the many reason I like him so much.

"Sure thing."

He approaches me but don't come too close, still careful not to invade my personal space.

"JJ, come here, sit next to me."

Slowly he comes and sit next to me on my bed. He looks at my phone still firmly placed in my hands.

"You'll have to answer at some points, because it's what normal people do and if they don't it might be consider as something rude and you're not a rude person so you're not supposed to do so and ..."

"I get it JJ! It's just that i've no idea what to respond."

"Why?"

"Cause she's so nice with me even now and I really don't deserve that. I'm an horrible person."

"No you aren't."

"I've slept with her and ask her to leave me alone and pretty much to fuck of just after, isn't that horrible?"

"Well ... you know ... usually ... thing is ..."

"Don't waste your time there JJ, we both now what I really am at the moment. I just can't, I really can't, it's too hard."

"Cause of your past?"

One of the other reason I love him so much is how childish he sounds sometimes. But not in a bad way, most in an innocent, pure and nice way. Plus he's always so caring and he'll always do his best to make you feel alright, wanted and loved.

"Yeah."

"You're still scared ?"

"Most of the time yes."

"You do know that Cook and i are there, well mostly Cook if it has to be physical, and the missing pieces too."

"I know. But it's not just about being scared it's about being a total mess too, it wouldn't be fair on her, i'm too much to deal with now."

"It's not your decision to take though."

I'm about to respond when the bell ring.

"It's open come in."

"Emily you really can't let everyone in like that, you'll be surprised to know that not everyone is as nice as we are. Mum told me the other day that ..."

As soon as she enters the room she's all I can look at and all I can think about, even if I have to admit that she's pretty much always in my mind since I've met her.

"Hi."

"Sorry to interrupt I'll come back later..."

"No! I mean no it's ok we were just having a bit of a conversation actually."

"Yeah Emily and I were actually talking about you ..."

For fuck sake JJ can you shut your mouth like five second ago !

"No, we were discussing the fact that ... fuck ..."

"It's ok really, I just come here to ask you both a bit of help actually."

"So you don't want me to go away and let you both alone?"

"No, not really JJ, I need you both on this one."

What is she talking about? And since when she isn't coming just for me ? Has she forgotten me yet ?

Fuck that hurts even more that I've could imagine it.

"Why?"

"It's about Cook and Effy actually. I think that they're both really into each other and when you're both so in love with eachother you should be together otherwise it's just a fucking waste of time."

Why does she keep saying "both" ? She can't really think that I don't like her ! I fucking do, truth is that I even love her, I know it's a bit soon but I can feel it in my heart, in my head and in pretty much each of my bones. I just need to fix up my mess and then ...

Fuck focus Emily now they're just both looking at me quizzically.

"Sorry, what did you just say?"

"She was asking to know if we're both ready to help her get Cook and Effy back together. So what do you think ?"

"Sure thing. Do you got a plan yet ?"

"Not really. That's pretty much why I so much need you guys on this one."

"Bobbins ..."

JJ starts to ramble and we're not able to understand what he's saying.

"Shit what is happening? Why is he like that?"

I'm quite happy to realise that Naomi cares about JJ, most people I knew or used to know just see him as a nut case and keep letting him down or making fun of him. But Naomi is different ... of course she is ...

"It's ok, he's often doing that he is just locked down at the moment. Can you go in the kitchen and get him a glass of mango juice please, it usually helps him when he's like that."

"Sure, I'll be right back JJ."

Before to go she quickly kisses him on the forehead. God is she for real, she's just so nice and so perfect ... I really don't deserve someone like that ... I guess it's not important anymore since I've fucked it up already.

Fuck ... JJ ... he is still locked down. Ok extreme situation means extreme solution. I flash up my tits in front of him and he immediately stops rambling. Then I realise that she's standing there in the doorway, she's literally just standing there mouth fully opened and blushing. But I quickly realise that her eyes are way much darker, and all I can see there is lust. It's hard for me to resist the urge to run over her and to kiss her hard ... but I can't do that.

I can't help myself but to smile when I realise that she's now drinking the glass of mango juice she got in her hand. I'm happy to realise that I still can have that effect on her.

Naomi Campbell I hope you do realise that I care loads about you and that I'll do my best to be able to be with you cause I can't really fight it anymore, you're all i want right now!

_**Please Read and review**__**.**_

_**Sorry for the delay between my updates. But please keep reviewing it cause it means a lot for me and even if it sounds cliché or anything it really helps me to write more and quicker. **_


	15. Chapter 15

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Naomy/Emily  
Rating: K  
Warnings: Swearing and maybe a bit of "art" later who knows...

Summary: AU Skins never happens. Effy and Naomi are at university together, while Emily is a mysterious rock singer at a local pub.

Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing...

Chapter Fifteen

***** ****Naomi's thoughts*****

Fuck me I really need a cold shower right now ! ! ! Or at least another mango juice glass, JJ is wrong it can't help you to calm down it's really not enough especially when you've to deal with Emily Fitch !

"It's ... well ... when ... sometimes ... helps ..."

JJ turns himself and realise I'm standing there, I almost laugh when I realise how hard he has blushed. He give a quick look at Emily and immediately realise that she won't probably be able to explain me the whole situation right now cause she's even redder than him.

"I think that she's trying to explain that sometimes when I am too locked down she has to show me ... well you've seen it yourself now ... not that I think that you have or haven't seen it before ... bobbins ... concentration JJ ... so ... well it calms me when she does that that's pretty much it. Now if you could excuse me I'm a bit too ashamed to stay there with you both. I'll see you later i guess."

"Well ... hum ... ok, I guess so JJ. Hope you'll be better now."

"Me too. See you later girls."

He quickly leaves the room leaving me and Emily alone.

"I don't get him."

"He is a bit special but ..."

"No, no! Not like that I can't understand how what you've just done can calm him down when it can only turn me on that much..."

"Oh ... ok ... fuck."

"Sorry i shouldn't have said that."

"No, it's quite ok I guess. So what are we gonna do about Effy and Cook?"

I'm happy to see that she cares for them as much as I do, but I have to admit that I am a bit deceived to realise that she's still fighting her feelings toward me.

"I was thinking about locking them in a room cause they obviously need to talk about their whole situation because I know that they're really good one for each other and I hope that soon they'll be able to see that as well."

"Good then. It seems to be a very good plan, we can do that later actually."

"Really."

She sits on what I suppose is her bed and immediately move aside to let be sit next to her. At first I'm not sure about what to do cause even if I'm dying to be close to her I'm not so sure to be able to be that close of her yet.

"Come sit with me I don't bite."

"Good to know..."

We're both smiling and I gently sat myself next to her. It's really hard to have her that close I can feel her body heat and it's really overwhelming and it's hard for me to focus on the real world right now...

"About our plan, I've got to go at the club like in 15 minutes actually we need to practice there with the whole band for a bit before tonight gig, so Cook will be there. We do that every week so he won't be suspicious or anything. Plus after our session we always stay there and drink till show time."

"Good then it will look normal."

"Yep. So basically you'll come with me so it'll look natural and then you'll give a call to Effy cause let's be honest being there watching us practice for so long can be quite boring and having your best friend there would be nice!"

"You're evil Emily Fitch!"

She really is but she's also gorgeous ... Focus Campbell focus !

"Then when Effy will be there at some point i'll go in the reserve and ask you three to come help me with something and we will have to leave quick and make sure they won't be able to go out neither."

"Awsome plan."

"Really ?"

"Yeah."

God she really is great.

"I'm only need to change for tonight and then we can go. It's not too far would you mind walking ?"

"No of course not."

"Good."

I'm about to say something but I can't cause she's on her feet so quickly and she's walking in the direction of her dresser.

"I'm gonna wait in the living room then."

"No it's ok I won't be long. Just don't look yeah?"

"Sure."

I already know that it won't be possible for me to do so. I can't help it and as soon as she's not seeing me anymore i turn my head and I look at her. She quickly puts her black leather pants and a long black dress-shirt with a white rose on. Fuck that's probably one of the most sexy outfit I've ever seen.

"See something you like ?"

"Shit sorry ... I ... fuck ... I ..."

She slowly approaches me and takes my hands in hers.

"Listen Naomi I know how you feel about me, and even if i really can't understand why someone as great as you is even interested in me I know it's there and believe me I like you a lot to and I'll do my best to be able to be with you."

I can feel my knees becoming jams when she talks. So she wants me too, she want us to be together!

"I'm gonna fight for us, for that, but it won't be easy cause i'm the one against who i'll have to fight. I sound like JJ now great."

"In a way much hotter version believe me! Listen Emily I'm so fucking happy and relieved to hear that now but you're wrong if you think that you'll have to fight on your own cause i'll be there, I'll be next to you all along."

"Really."

"Promise even. Come on now we're gonna be late."

She kiss me on the cheek and we start heading to the pub. I'm so happy right now, it might just be a small step but at least it's a step. We're moving on it's a good sign right ? Now I hope that Effy and Cook will be able to do the same thing.

_**Please Read and review**__**.**_

_**Sorry for the delay between my updates. But please keep reviewing it cause it means a lot for me and even if it sounds cliché or anything it really helps me to write more and quicker. **_


	16. Chapter 16

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Naomy/Emily  
Rating: K  
Warnings: Swearing and maybe a bit of "art" later who knows...

Summary: AU Skins never happens. Effy and Naomi are at university together, while Emily is a mysterious rock singer at a local pub.

Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing...

Chapter Sixteen

***** ****Naomi's thoughts*****

We're both walking in the direction of the pub now. She's really driving me mad but i'm not even sure that she knows the effect she got on me. Truth is that every time that her hand brushes against mine i can feel a shiver in my whole body. At some point she even takes my hand in hers. I immediately give her a quizzical look.

"If I want to win this battle I may even start to go on the field, right?"

"I really won't complain."

"I really hope so."

We're both smiling now and we enter the pub at the same time. The band is already on the stage and as soon as we enter everyone looks at our joined hand. I can feel Emily tensed at that exact same time but i'm relieved and so fucking pleased to realise that she keeps my hand in hers. This simple act means so much for me. It might sound stupid but i can feel tears in my eyes. She wasn't lying, she's gonna try and fight for us.

"Hey red you're there at least. I really wonder what takes you so long ? Blondie any ideas?"

"Shut the fuck up Cook. Time to rehearsal then ?"

"For sure Emilio! Come there and show everyone there, and not just Blondie, how magic your fingers really are!"

Cook is laughing now so proud of his little joke. God I'm really doing that for Eff cause I think he's really good for her cause right now all I can think is how much i'll be pleased to strangle him! Wanker!

As soon as she's on stage nothing else around matter, she's all i can focus on. She's so much different when she's on stage, she's so powerfull, and she also seems so strong.

Then I realise that I haven't called Eff yet so I tear myself away of my daydream and I call her :

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Listen I'm at the pub now watching the band and i'm feeling a bit alone, could you come there to keep me entertain?"

"Emily isn't enough then, i'm a bit surprised."

"No she is ... well she's playing now so ..."

"Just kidding Campbell, god she really got you whipped. I'm on my way."

"The fuck she ..."

And then she's gone... Bitch! And I'm so not whipped by the way. First Emily and I aren't even a couple yet and I'm so not whipped for god sake!

"So is she coming?"

"Yep!"

"Good. I hope that our plan is gonna work! Cook really need someone now cause he really is driving me crazy. I swear that if I have to watch him seduce another girl I'll kill myself. He's like a fucking machine at the moment."

"Please don't i'll be lost."

I instantly blush when I realise what i've just said. Im about to say something but i ain't got no time to do so cause Emily is immediately kissing me on the cheek.

"Sweet."

"Sorry I ..."

"Naomi really it's ok, I ain't no gonna complain about you being nice with me. I'm not that crazy."

"Crazy? Someone is talking about the Cookie monster? Girls no need to fight I got enough stamina for you both, well it could help if we save a bit of time by having a ..."

"Fuck you!"

"Shut the fuck up Cook."

He's about to respond when Effy enter the pub. I can't help but smile when i realise that he immediately look at her and they're both have tiny smiles on their faces. Got those two are really daft.

"Cook don't you realise that they won't fuck you!"

"Are you ?"

"Who knows ..."

I hug Eff and I immediately whisper in her ear :

"I really need to talk with you... like in private."

" About ?"

"Not there. Come."

I take her hand in mine and drag her with me in a little room at the back of the pub. She doesn't seem to be intrigued by my action. As soon as we enter the room i close the door she looks at me and wait for me to explain why we're here and why i'm acting like that.

"It's about Emily."

"Obviously."

"I like her, i really do."

"No, really?"

She's smiling at me now. Oh effy if only you could imagine what we're about to do ... I'm about to say something when I hear Emily and Cook walking and speaking.

"Cook seriously there is something I need to show you."

"At least! You're really not gonna regret it!"

Wanker don't you even dare touching her ! She's mine ! well not really but ...

"Oh no Campbell please don't tell me that you've made that up! You bitch!"

I'm about to say something but when I realise that Cook is coming in I don't waste any second and I immediately go out and Emily quickly close the door. We immediately hear them knocking at the door and swearing at us.

"Campbell you're so gonna regret this !"

"Emilio what the fuck? I've always thought that you were a bit perverted but now i'm impressed! Cookie is so proud of his little baby !"

Emily and I are both laughing now. While Effy and Cook keeps yelling. We both sat on the floor our back against the door.

"It might be long."

"Probably yeah Effy can be quite stubborn when she wants too."

"You do realise I can fucking hear you Campbell right?"

"Oh come on eff we both now you're in love with him so admit it now so we can all go on."

"Oh so you wanna play that game right then why don't you tell Emily that she's the first person you've trust and you're in love with since you've lost your first love ? I can't hear you now Campbell, can I?"

"yeah it's fucking true ok, but she already knows that. So let's focus about your feelings for Cook."

"So what I'm in love with him then what? Love, love, love, it's all everyone is always talking about ..."

"You love me?"

"I ... well ... i might ... yeah I think so."

"Fuck me. No one ever loved me before."

"I do love you."

"Shut up Emilio it's different you will never let me come close to your pants."

"That's right I wont."

Thanks god for that.

"Seriously Eff, i don't care if you do love me or not cause I know I love you, and seriously it's strange cause well except for my friends who really are my thrue family, i've never loved any one else before especially not a girl. But I do love you and it's a bit new and strange for me."

"Well for me too, i've always fight love before."

"Why?"

It's nice to hear them talk, while we stay there I silently put my hand on Ems lap, she turns her head to me and I smile at her. Then she puts her head on my shoulder and I feel so good right now.

"Cause everyone always seems to love me but it don't stop them for living me. I'm so sick and tired of that."

"I swear god that I won't leave you, you're one of the precious thing that ever happen to me so I'll be way stupid to leave you! Plus it's been only a few days and I already miss you."

"Really?"

"Yep. You've got that effect on me babe."

"Girls you're still there?"

"Yes."

"Can you let us alone now?"

"Sure Eff but why?"

"Well I'm not sure you'll be quite happy to hear us having sex, am I wrong ?"

"Nope. Come Ems I think that this is our leaving signal."

Seriously those two really are made for each others.

_**Please Read and review**__**.**_


	17. Chapter 17

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Naomy/Emily  
Rating: K  
Warnings: Swearing and maybe a bit of "art" later who knows...

Summary: AU Skins never happens. Effy and Naomi are at university together, while Emily is a mysterious rock singer at a local pub.

Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing...

Chapter Seventeen

***** ****Emily's thoughts*****

It's still a bit hard for me to stop fighting what i feel for Naomi but something inside me is screaming that i should really be with her cause she's more than worth it. We've just leave the pub now cause we don't really fancy being in the same place as Cook and Effy at the moment. Yeurk it even disgusts me to think about what they're doing now.

"So... Emily are you free now?"

"Free?"

"Yeah I mean have you got something to do or somewhere to go now?"

"No, not really. Cook and I were supposed to go at the cinema to watch that new Sofia Coppola movie but right now he's quite a bit busy i think and anyway i don't really fancy going at the cinema with those two lovebirds."

"Yep safe i think who knows what they could be doing in a cinema!"

"I know exactly what they'll be doing."

We're now both laughing so hard and i have to admit that it's really great and not so scary after all.

"Would you like to go with me then... not as a couple or anything i don't want to pressure you but just as friends you know..."

"Naomi seriously relax i'm not gonna start to run away from you anymore."

"Really?"

"Well to be honest there is still a part of me who wanna do so but i'm fighting it and it's just a very small part so... yeah you're safe now... and i will be really pleased to go with you."

"Cinema it s then... just as friends..."

We silently walk to the cinema, her hand isn't in mine anymore and i have to admit that i miss her touch. Feeling her so close to me calm me a bit because if it feels so right it's that i don't have to deny it or to fight it. The other day Cook told me that i was wrong from the beginning with my fears about Naomi and I. According to him what scares me the most about her isn't really that she's a girl but it's more the intensity of my feelings for her. Most of the time all that goes out of his mouth is crap but i have to say that maybe for once he's not such a stupid prick.

We now are in the cinema waiting for our movie to start. Funnily enough we are the only two person in here, well it makes sense considering that it's the middle of the day during the week, everyone must be at work now. I'm a little bit stressed to be there alone with her. Not cause i don't trust her or anything cause i totally do, but mainly cause i don't really trust myself when I'm around her. Just when I'm about to take her hand in mine, a very old couple enter the room and sat just two sit ahead of us. When they're seated the man gently gives a small peck to his wife.

"They're cute."

"Yeh, even if he's just in my view..."

"Come on Naomi for once try to be not such an ice queen."

"I'm not oki... well sometimes maybe but..."

"Come on admit it, there is only me there."

"Oki fine they're cute! Happy?"

"Yup!"

"God you're so irritating sometimes..."

"Only with you dear, only with you. See it's not that hard to be a bit romantic for once."

"What does that mean? I can be romantic!"

"Not really, but it's fine it's just not who you are."

"I CAN BE ROMANTIC!"

"Naomi really it's fine."

"OK FINE YOU AND ME WE'RE HAVING A DATE TOMMORROW NIGHT AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT SAYING NO!"

The couple is totally watching at us now and i guess that my face is probably as red as my hairs now.

"I...well..."

"Come on girl it seems that your lovely girlfriend there is waiting for an answer."

I'm a bit shocked at the man reaction, considering how old they both are i was expecting them to be shocked and probably even disgusted or something. But they actually seem really fine with Naomi's outburst of romantism. Ok well in this case fuck it!

I immediately place my lips on hers and at first she's so socked to even function, but a few seconds after she's kissing me back. God i've really missed those lips so much. I even start to deepen the kiss and my hands are on her hairs now. So much about being afraid to be seen in public ... I swear that this girl will be the death of me.

"Whoah ... that was... fuck... sorry ..."

"That's my dear was a very good way to respond!"

The couple is now laughing and I'm fully blushing while Naomi is trying to come back on earth i guess.

"You're such a lovely couple girls. It's nice to see that true love is not so old fashioned those days."

I smile at the woman and I feel Naomi tensed next to me, she immediately respond:

"We...we're not really...well... it's...because..."

"Thanks, and yes you're right."

I turn myself at Naomi and i kiss her slowly on the lips to make her understand that i'm fine. Honestly i'm a bit shocked by my own reaction and by what i've just done but i'm fine, i mean no one has attacked me and i think that the word is still turning and everything so after all it wasn't that hard to do. The movie starts and I immediately cuddle myself a bit more to Naomi and I'm glad to realise that she's not tensed at all now. I slowly put my head on her shoulder and she puts her arm around me.

The movie is probably good, well it seems so anyway but i'm not really able to concentrate on it too much actually. Having her so close is not really helping. Plus i'm not a good viewer now cause all I do is delicately giving small kisses on her neck and playing with her lovely hairs.

"Stop it Ems, how am I suppose to watch this bloody movie if you keep touching me!"

"I don't really know and I don't really care neither actually."

"So you're saying that you don't really care that much about the movie... right?"

"Yup."

"Good to know."

She got her evil smile on now and I have a feeling that i will regret what i just said pretty soon actually. She doesn't move during at least two minutes and then she starts her evil scheme.

"Try to stay focus on the movie now Ems, there might gonna be some questions at the end..."

"Naoms...you..."

"Too late Ems, the game is on..."

She slowly approach her mouth from my ear and whispers :

"Anyway at the end you'll win so..."

I shudder at how husky her voice is. Then i've to fight a cry when she positions her hand really high on my thigh and starts to draw small circles there. A few moments later, while i'm still struggling to keep my eyes on the screen and not push her hand away cause she's driving me crazy, she starts to kiss my neck and then my earlobe and then she trace a way of kisses to my neck again and she starts to kiss my pulse point. God i can't stand it it's just too much !

I quikly jump on my feets.

"Sorry... Bathroom... I need to...I can't..."

I quickly run to the bathroom cause I can't stand it anymore she's seriously driving me fucking mad now.

_**Sorry for not uploading so often at the moment but i was away for a bit and i kind of have a load of work to do at the moment but i'm trying to do my best there. So sorry again and please find like 5 seconds to review it just so i know what you like, or don't like what you wanna se or don't well anything really.**_

_**Anyway thanks for reading it and coping with me :D**_


	18. Chapter 18

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Naomy/Emily  
Rating: K  
Warnings: Swearing and maybe a bit of "art" later who knows...

Summary: AU Skins never happens. Effy and Naomi are at university together, while Emily is a mysterious rock singer at a local pub.

Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing...

Chapter Eighteen

***** ****Naomi's thoughts*****

Fuck what have I done again? She's still scared and i've just pushed her too much. God I'm so fucking stupid sometimes. I finally got her and know i've ruined everything...

I can't... I have to do something...

I'm almost running to the bathroom and as soon as I open the door all I can see is red. God she really is breathtaking!

"Ems?"

I don't even dare moving or approaching her, i'm walking on eggs now cause she means too much to me and I can't even think about losing her.

She's standing in front of the sink and got her head in her hands.

"Listen i'm so sorry..."

She immediately turns her head in my direction, her face is covered in water, I really hope that she wasn't crying... Why do I keep hurting the ones i care about?

"Naoms, don't."

"Sorry, I swear that..."

I don't have the time to realise what's happening all I can process is the fact that her lips are on mine and she's kissing me fiercely. I let out a moan and as she deepens the kiss I place my hands on her waist. God she's really driving me mad right now.

We keep kissing for a bit and when we both need a bit of fresh air we stop. I'm afraid of losing contact with her but she delicately takes my hands in hers.

"Did you just kissed me to silenced me?"

"Yup, sorry... well not really but it's was the only, and I must admit the most pleasant solution there."

She's smirking now. Maybe that I haven't ruined everything then ...

"Do you think that you can keep your mouth closed for like 2 minutes or something Naoms?"

"Depends."

Two can definitely play that game.

"Depends on what exactly?"

"Would you kiss me again if I talk again?"

"Nope."

"Keeping schtum then. But I've to say that I'm slightly disappointed there!"

"So... you really don't have to be sorry for anything. You haven't done anything wrong, quite the opposite actually. I wasn't running away... well in fact i was, but not cause I was scared or anything or even ashamed, but just cause it was too much..."

I'm really fighting myself now cause I so wanna talk now.

"Hey, look at me... what i'm trying to say there is that it was too much but in the good way, god you got me so turned on back there that i had to run away otherwise i wouldn't have been able to control myself and i'll probably end up pulling a Cookie Monster!"

Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god ... She ... she don't regret anything.

I wanna respond but seriously there is nothing i could say right now that could really describe how I feel so I decide to show her instead and I immediately position my lips on her. It's not a rushing it's just about feelings, it's just about me opening my heart to her and letting her in like i've probably never let anyone before.

We keep kissing for a bit but things became heated again after a bit. What can I say I'm just a girl after all !

I've now got her pinned against the sink and her legs are now straddling my waist.

"Hummm ... I'm so glad Cook wasn't free anymore, it would have been less enjoyable doing that with him."

"Gosh, Ems way to ruin the mood there!"

"Really?"

"No."

My lips immediately are back on her neck and I start to open her shirt. As soon as the buttons are open I leave small butterflies kisses everywhere on her torso. She's panting and her hands are on my hair. I've never wanted someone that much in my life... but I can't!

"I can't!"

"What?"

"I... I think I love you... sorry"

"You...what?...sorry?"

"Yeah... I...shit..."

"Naoms look at me please. It's fine, I'm not gonna freaked out! Now can we rewind a bit and could you please explain me why you stopped kissing me?"

"This..."

I'm gesturing my hands between her and I.

"This isn't right... I've fucked loads of girls in bathroom all around Bristol."

"Naoms I don't really think that this is the perfect moment to share all those memories ..."

"No... shit... I'm such a dick what I'm trying to say there is that I care about you in ways I don't even understand and I don't wanna do anything with you in here cause you definitely mean so much more to me. You're way much better than that, you're fucking gorgeous, intelligent, funny, sweet, you only deserve the best and I wanna give you even more."

When I lift my head to look at her I realise that she's crying. Fuck sake what is wrong with me!

"Shit, I'm such a dick."

"Those are happy tears you daft! You do realise that no one ever tell me anything as nice and touching as that in my whole life right? So much for being an ice queen Campbell!"

"Please don't spread the word, I've a reputation to preserve!"

"Your secrets are safe with me."

"What did you say about heading back in here and try to focus on this movie?"

"Sounds lovely but a bit difficult as well."

"I'll keep my hand for myself I swear."

"Might help yeah..."

"Works both way Fitch, I know you better now you're not an angel not really you're fierce and a bit pervy as well."

"Only with you Campbell and is that a complaint?"

"Oh god no! Feel free to be yourself around me!"

We're now both laughing. I approach her and I slowly close her buttons, except the last two ones then I give her a cheeky grin.

"What ?"

"And I am the pervy one?"

"It's not perving it's about fashion Ems."

She's now standing and I take her hand in mine, we come back in the cinema and as we walk past the oldies the women whisper to me:

"You seem to be a lucky girl dear, you both remind me a lot of us two when we were young."

"Thanks I guess."

Five minute later we're back in our seats and Emily gently takes my hand in her and even if it's the most pg-rated i've ever done in a cinema it's probably the most pleasant one. Who could have guessed that feelings could do so much...

I kiss her forehead and I try to focus on the screen but really all I can think about is our date tomorrow, it has to be perfect cause this girl only deserve the best and I'm gonna do my best for that!

_**Here we are this chapter is dedicated to EmilyShitificationFitch, happy birthday girl hope you'll like this one and enjoy this day.**_

_**Sorry for all those who were waiting for a bit of sexy time in the bathroom (me included) but it doesn't seems right for them now but i'll keep that in mind ... lmfao... **_

_**Thanks for reading it and sorry for all the mistakes but I'm now currently fighting to keep my eyes open. **_

_**Leave a review so I know how you feel about it, it really helps...**_


	19. Chapter 19

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Naomy/Emily  
Rating: K  
Warnings: Swearing and maybe a bit of "art" later who knows...

Summary: AU Skins never happens. Effy and Naomi are at university together, while Emily is a mysterious rock singer at a local pub.

Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing...

Chapter Nineteen

***** ****Naomi's thoughts*****

After the movie I've walked her home and we are now kissing in front of flat door. This is seriously the best date in the whole world!

"I think that it's time for me to go now... Not really sure that your neighbours will enjoy the show we are about to give them..."

"I'm sure I will though."

"Cheeky Fitch even for you. Anyway I better go now, i guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Actually i was thinking that maybe you could like...well...spendthenightwithme."

"Excuse me what did you just say?"

"Please don't make me ask again..."

"Ems are you sure?"

"Yeah...I mean we are just gonna sleep that's it...right?"

While saying this she seems so nervous and she is also blushing a bit which is one of the most beautiful thing i have ever seen! I slowly take her hands in mine and quietly say to her:

"Ems I want you to listen to me right now. You're an amazingly beautiful yet intelligent and smart woman and it's quite an honour for me to be with you. Thing is I've never really been into relationship and I've never really cared a lot about someone else, except maybe once or twice in my life. But with you everything is so different, I immediately cared about you and now I don't think that I would be able to function without you so ...I'll wait as long as needed for you to be ready to go a bit further, well not really cause we have obviously already been that further but i mean... well ... making love. I'll wait for you Ems I told you once but i won't stop telling it as long as you'll need to hear it because i really do mean it! I don't wanna have sex with you, I wanna make love with you and I'll will wait forever if it is needed."

When I look at Ems I can see a tear on her left cheek so I slowly reach her cheek with my hand and brush it away and then I slowly kiss her there. I can feel her skin tangling at the contact and it makes me smile.

"I love you Naoms...no, it's not enough, I am in love with you."

Now I am the crying one.

"I'm in love with you too Miss Fitch."

"I know. Come on."

As soon as we enter her flat I'm feeling really nervous. Don't get me wrong I mean every word i told her but it doesn't mean that I'm easily trusting myself when it comes to this little redhead. I've never wanted someone as much as i want her right now. The night we have spend together was seriously the best of my life but I'm sure that our next one will be even better and i really don't wanna messed that up.

"Ready to go in bed?"

I laugh a little and then I wink at her.

"Not like that you perv!"

"Shame...only kidding Ems."

"I know."

Then she takes my hand in her and she shows me the way to her bedroom. I think that my heart has never raced so fast in my entire life. She sit on her bed and I stand in the doorway not sure of what to do next.

"I don't bite... unless if you ask me too."

"You're such a tease Miss Fitch!"

"Come here you twat"

I slowly approach her and I position myself in the middle of her legs. We start kissing and soon things became a bit heated. I have to stop that or soon i will jumping on her... well not really but ...

"Ems stop...Ems please."

"What?"

"Believe me it's killing me to stop now but if we keep doing it any more second we probably wouldn't be able to stop and i don't really think that we are ready yet..."

"I know. Let's sleep then."

She gently gives me a peck on the lips and starts to undress. At first I try to turn myself but i really can't take my eyes away.

"Someone's perving..."

"Shit...sorry...I..."

"I'm kidding there Naoms it's fine, plus it is nothing you haven't already seen before."

"I guess so, even if I haven't really take enough time to really look at you the first time which is a shame really."

"Really."

Now i am the one blushing.

"Yeah."

"It's a shame really, maybe that we should try and do something about that then."

She approaches me and slowly turns around and she really takes my breath away.

"You're amazing!"

"And you are way to clothed!"

"Am I?"

She doesn't talk and just nod before smiling at me.

"What are you waiting then?"

"Someone's impatient... if you are not happy with my clothes then do something about it!"

She approaches me and delicately starts to undress me but really slowly watching me in the eyes the whole time. I can see lust in her eyes but she stays really cautious not to act inappropriately. But to be honest it stills drive me crazy!

"I don't have a pyjama."

"Good! I wasn't planning to let you wore any pyjama anyway."

"Really?"

"Yeah, if it's oki for you though."

"Only if you don't wear one neither."

"I'm really not planning to do so."

Once again she takes my hand and drives us both in the bed direction. As soon as we are under the linen she comes closer to me and I open my arms to her. I'm falling hard for this girl!

We stay there lying like that for a bit only discussing about random stuff while I'm caressing her hairs and she's drawing random patterns on my belly. She turns her head and looks at me in the eyes for a few seconds then yawns and delicately asks:

"Would you mind sleeping?"

"Of course not princess. It's been a really long day after all."

"Yeah but a really good one as well. I really love you Naoms!"

"I know, me too my little lobster."

She quickly laugh and then pecks my on the lips just before turning all the lights off. I'm about to fall asleep when I feel her struggling to be as close of me as possible and i really can't help the huge smile that is arriving on my lips right now. I don't know what is coming up for us but I think that we will be doing good for now on.

_**I can't even say how sorry i am for the delay of this update but i was facing a major writer block with this story. Truth is i'm really not happy with this chapter but i think that i can't make you wait any longer, so here it comes... **__**I'll do my best to be a lot quicker for the next update. Anyway thanks you a lot for dealing with me and sticking with this story and maybe my other ones. **_


	20. Chapter 20

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Naomy/Emily  
Rating: K  
Warnings: Swearing and maybe a bit of "art" later who knows...

Summary: AU Skins never happens. Effy and Naomi are at university together, while Emily is a mysterious rock singer at a local pub.

Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing...

**Notes:**

**Abnab : Thanks for your review :-D And here are some new progresses for you Xx**

**Emily Shitification Fitch: Lmfao I'm sure you will be more than happy to offer your bed to her... Perv ... Have you like fight my writer block without telling me so cause it's not there anymore... should i thank you or John Foster ? Xx Talk soon hopefully and I'll update soon I swear ;-D**

**LoveNAOMILY: Thanks for loving it ;D And i hope that you're haven't missed it for long this time. ****Xx**

Chapter Twenty

***** ****Emily's thoughts*****

I'm at the bar again with the missing piece and we are doing another rehearsal. I have to admit than I'm not really into it right now cause all I can think about is Naomi. It's been like that for almost 2 weeks now. Everything between us has been so good recently, but I have to admit that I'm still fighting my own personal fears. Guess that it's not that easy to forget years of denial, but i want to do it more than anything. I also have to admit that most of my thoughts about Naoms are PG-rated. What can I say she's one of the hottest people on earth and we still haven't done anything since we are back together. The occasions have been multiple but I've always been the one stopping it, thing is this time i really don't want to rush it and risk to ruin it. She means too much to me to risk our relationship.

"Red, would you mind concentrate on the rehearsal instead of perving on Blondie please. For fuck sake she's not even there yet!"

"Fuck off Cook."

"Well I can understand cause I'm also doing it from time to time and it's bloody hot and all but still!"

"You're dead James so fucking dead!"

The little asshole immediately starts to run and I follow him everywhere. He's seriously in so much shit right now, no one can talk about my girl like that and act like if it's fine.

"Come on Red I was only joking!"

"Too late for that, you're dead Cook!"

I catch him and after a bit of a fight I jump on his back to stop him from running away again. It's this exact and awkward moment that Naomi and Effy choose to enter the bar obviously.

As soon as they enter the room they start to laugh.

"Cook what have you done to piss her that much?"

"Babe I'm not sure that it's the best moment to discuss that, why don't you come here and help me instead?"

"Sounds interesting but no."

"Nice Babe, really nice."

"Ems, can you explain us why you're on Cook's back?"

As soon as I hear her voice I forgot Cook and let him free.

"Red you're lucky that I'm a gentleman and that I'll never beat a girl, well except if she asks for it, get me babe?"

He winks at Effy who immediately suppress a laugh...

"In your dreams Cook, and don't think that you're fine now, i'll get you when you'll not think about it and my vengeance will be terrible!"

"Thought that we already discuss what I'm dreaming about Red..."

I try to jump on him but Naomi beats me to it and now I'm stuck in her arms.

"Alright babe calm down. Cook for fuck sake shut your mouth for a bit yeah. So what this is all about?"

I calm myself and try to explain the whole situation to them.

"Well I wasn't really in the mood for the rehearsal cause I was thinking about you a lot ... you know ... I might have been daydreaming a bit about you well averynakedversionofyou ... but that's not really the point and then Cook basically told me that he's doing it too from time to tile and it made me so fucking angry cause I am the only one able to do right?"

Then she approaches me and immediately kisses me fiercely. God I really have missed her so much today, it's almost like if my lips were discovering hers all over again. This is such an amazing feeling...

"Of course Ems, I'm yours and only yours..."

"I'm yours too!"

"Oh for fuck sake! Emily you fancy Naomi a lot and guess what she does too so why don't you both go home and like have loads of sex or something so you wouldn't be as distracted and so fucking suceptible!"

"Nice idea Eff, no wonder why you and I are together."

"Shut the fuck up and don't think that I haven't heard the part where she explained how you dream of a very naked Campbell."

"Oh come on Eff, she's stunning and I'm just a guy after all, plus she really is stunning!"

Then Effy looked at Naomi and winked at her before saying:

"Guess you're right on this one James."

"FOR FUCK SAKE SHE IS MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Everyone then explode in laugh and soon I'm joigning them. Guess that the rumours is right I'm a bit of a bitch at the moment cause I do miss my Naomily action... I immediately reach her hand and start to walk out of the bar. As soon as we are in the alley I push her against the wall and starts to kiss her passionately. My hands are everywhere on her and she's doing the same, I hear a moan and I'm not even sure if it's mine or hers, and I don't really care...

"Ems you alright?"

"More than alright now. Fuck I missed you so much and it was driving me crazy and then the simple thought of Cook thinking about you just drove me crazy and I had to defend you, you know?"

She's now kissing me again and soon I position my hands under her shirt. She immediately shivers at the contact and it drives me even more crazy. God the thing this girl can do to me!

"It's fine Ems I don't care who imagine me naked as long as you're still thinking about me that way. And by the way how often do you do so?"

And here we are i'm blushing once again.

"Ohh you know not so much..."

"Really? Seriously Ems how often?"

"I don't know probably twice or third time..."

"Only?"

"...per hour..."

"God you're such a perv!"

"What can I say you're driving me crazy."

"Really?"

"Yeah a simple touch of you and I'm feeling so much."

"You mean like that..." She slowly puts her hands on my stomach and starts to write 'Naomi' on it.

"Yeah..."

"Or maybe more like that?" Now she's kissing my neck and starts to put a lot of little kisses from my ear to my mouth...

"Naoms?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm ready."

"What?"

"I want you to make love to me."

She immediately looks at me in the eyes trying to read them and to see if I'm really ready or if it's just the lust speaking. Truth is that it's mainly my heart speaking there but there might be a bit of lust too...

"I will...once again..."

"Great...what did you just say?"

"Fuck I'm sorry it might sound weird and all but when we first done it it was already love for me."

She lowers her head and seems so ashamed of what she just say right now.

"Naomi look at me please."

She slowly looks at me and before to be able to talk I have to kiss her. I want her to know that what she just say is more than fine with me. I'm not sure to be ready to admit it out loud and especially to her but I just felt the same thing back then.

"I'm not mad at you for what you just say, it's quite the opposite really. It means a lot for me and I'm happy that you felt ready to tell me so."

"Really?"

"Of course babe. Now don't take it wrong or anything but I'm pretty much dying to be with you again so would you mind taking me back to your place and making love to me?"

"OHHHhhh... well considering that it's so kindly ask... I should probably give it a thought..."

"Please?"

We both start to laugh and then she kisses me sweetly on the lips just before whispering in my ear:

"It's a good thing that you asked cause it's all I've been thinking about for the past few weeks. So if you got anything planned for the next few days you should cancelled it cause you'll be quite busy!"

_**Another chapter! Hope that you'll like it. Especially considering that we are approaching the end of this story now. I know it's sad but it doesn't mean that i'll stop writing. Well except if you think that I should... Hope not though cause i'm also enjoying it too much ! Anyway thanks to everyone reading and/or reviewing it it means the world to me ! Xxxx **_


End file.
